The Time of Our Lives
by Fuji and Eiji's Girl
Summary: Full summary inside. But here's what most people look for: Couples: Regulars X OCs, Ryoma X Sakuno. WARNING! For the FIRST and LAST time: Do not own Prince of Tennis! Eight loonatic girls, Hell arises. Secrets unraval dependently and dramatically.
1. The Meeting

Hello! This is my first fanfic on this site! Chibis pop up out of nowhere and clap and wolf whistle YAY! Hugs Fuji and Eiji plushies I'm so stupid... I had no idea that I was gonna' end up having to put this story onto Word Document anyway! Grrr... Anyway! On wit da story! Hope you people Review!

_Disclaimer (For the first and ONLY time!): Me no own 'The Prince of Tennis'y. Me no speaky engweshy. Me ony speaky tiki tiki! HA HA HA! Got that from a friend!_

Summary: When eight girls transfer to Japan from America, all hell breaks loose! Not literally though... Sadly... That would've been funny though! Anyway... They all are friends that came to Japan for some _inexplicable_ reason. They soon come across their long lost friend, Sakuno, who is trying her hand at tennis while studying at Seishun Academy (like you people didn't know!) The eight friends end up going to Seishun with their friend. The story unfolds as you continue through this journey... Couples: Regulars X OCs, Ryoma X Sakuno **WARNING! Crazy! I say! CRAZY! **Children not allowed to view mentalness and craziness... Please leave this story... Thank you... NOT REALLY PEOPLE! I hope ya'll enjoy! Just so ya'll know! **_NON YIOU! NON AU!_**

And I'd just like to ADD before startin'... I came up with the character names WAY before I even read The Prince of Tennis. And I figured that it'd take too long to come up with new names for everyone. Enjoy! Smiles sadistically HA HA HA! I just saw a guy on channel 7 that looks just like Taka! HA HA HA! On with the story! I've said that like what? Five times now?

"Blah"- talking

_'Blah'_- thinking

The Time of Our Lives

Chapter 1- The Meeting

Maileiko served the ball over the net to her friend, Shia. Her long silky golden blonde hair bobbed up and down against her back. "Hope you can get that, Shia!" The crystal blue eyes of a goddess stared at the girl across from her in a mocking kind of way. Shia raced to the ball. She reached her racket out in trying to catch the ball, but the ball just bounced in the opposite direction.

"Damnit!" Shia cried staring at the ball as it rolled away from her, "you did that on purpose!" She yelled pointing her racket at her curly haired friend. Her own dirty blonde hair tied back into a loose braid.

Maileiko smiled mischievously, "why of course I did. That's the game of tennis. Beat your opponent." Her blue eyed friend stared coldly at her. "Besides. It's not like we're playing a _real_ game here, Shia. I'm tryin' to teach you how to play." Maileiko quickly jogged over to get another ball and tossed it to Shia.

Shia's eye started to twitch in frustration, "well, if you stop hittin' balls that I can't get to!" She quickly snapped back as she caught the neon yellow ball that had been thrown at her. In her frustration, she retreated back to her spot to serve the ball to the girl across from her. _'Focus, Shia... Focus!' _She lightly tossed the ball into the air and brought her racket behind her head. Her hand holding the racket came up quickly in successfully hitting the ball to Maileiko.

Maileiko softly shook her head in disappointment at her friend. The ball was coming at her fast and frightful to any _normal_ person. Maileiko wasn't one who liked to run, so instead, combining her years of gymnastics with tennis, she did flips and leaps to get to the balls she could not get to by running. "You should've learned by now, Shia!" She shot the ball down furiously yet diligently.

**Meanwhile**

"Great job today, everybody!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled with a smirk. The Seishun starters shoved their way through the locker room doors signaling the end of tennis practice that day.

Eiji made his way through the shoving boys, "nyah! Of course we did!" He smiled his cheerful smile of his. His red hair swaying as he bounced up and down.

The rest of the team finally made their way out, "if you bunch can't even work together to get out of the locker rooms, you're doomed!" Ryuzaki- sempai yelled with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Move out of my way, Viper!" Momo yelled in anger at Kaoru, calling him by his nick- name that he hated oh so very much. His spiky raven black hair standing on end.

Kaoru glared at Momo with hatred piercing his eyes, "don't call me Viper, you idiot!" Kaoru hissed at him like a snake would do before attacking it's pray.

"You wanna' fight!" They both yelled in unison in pure hatred.

"You two, shut up!" Ryuzaki yelled her eye twitching in anger and frustration. The two second years', Momo and Kaoru, looked at her as she rang out. Kaoru's jet-black hair was tied back with a red bandanna. Making him look even more frightening to the first years. Ryuzaki held her temples as she closed her eyes in annoyance and shook her head.

Tezuka decided now to step in, "practice is over for the day." He walked up to the front of the group and stared at them in his usual demeanor. They all began to get their things and leave for home. When, all of a sudden, they heard voices coming from one of the secluded tennis courts.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Takashi asked as they made the voices out to be that of girls'. "The girls' practice was over with a half an hour ago." He pondered as they all left to the court that the voices were coming from.

As they arrived to the court, they saw whom the voices belonged to. Two girls, just as they suspected. But who are they? "Just some girls." Ryoma added in quietly as not to let the girls hear their presence.

**Back with Maileiko and Shia**

Maileiko swiftly jumped back and up to hit a volley. "You're gettin' better, Shia." She smirked as she landed on her feet again. In position for the next ball that was coming towards her, she waited for Shia to serve it over.

_'Damn you, Maileiko! Ugh!'_ She paused as she thought about how she'd serve the next ball. _'Ha! A 'twist serve'! That'll do it for sure!' _Shia bounced the ball twice before getting into position. Maileiko's eyes widened in realization of what her friend was planning to do.

_'A 'twist serve'! She's gonna' try to attempt it! She hasn't been fully prepared yet!'_ Maileiko thought in distress. Shia brought her arm back as she gently tossed the ball in the air and twisted the racket as it and the ball came in contact. Unknown to the girls, the Seishun starters were watching in amazement at the two profound players. _'You fool! You know that I'll just hit that ball right back at you with my 'twist spin'!_

And to the boys' surprise, Maileiko twisted her body and swung at the ball that was coming straight for her. Shia stared in horror as the ball came flying back at her like a bullet. She quickly moved out of the way before the ball could come in contact with her face. The ball rolled silently away as Shia watched it roll. Silence filled the air as the boys and Shia looked at Maileiko in shock.

Shia's anger level rose, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOUSED TO HIT THAT! You're training me, remember! Not trying to kill me!" She dashed up to the net and pointed her racket at Maileiko accusingly. Maileiko just strolled up to the net, a glare taking place of her usual smile.

If glares could kill, Shia would've been on the ground dead, looking as if someone had brutally strangled her. "You're not fully prepared to hit that serve yet, Shia. It could do some serious damage to your lumbar vertebra. You might have even damaged your whole coccygeal vertebrae." Her voice came out cold and deathly. The last thing Maileiko wanted was for a friend of hers to be damaged. No matter how much she enjoyed others' pain. "And I AM teaching you. And you are improving phenomenally." Shia just stared at her in confusion at the last comment. Maileiko noticed this, "don't look at me like I'm crazy or stupid. I actually _know_ what I'm talking about." She put her hand up to her mouth and chuckled lightly regaining her sadistic smile.

**As the boys watched the girls play**

"Did she... Just..." Momo stuttered out staring wide-eyed at Maileiko and Shia. He turned to face his comrades to see if he was the only one who was astounded by this.

Fuji stared at them, his smile gone and replaced by the cold stare, "that girl..." The rest of the team turned to him, with the exception of Tezuka, who stared in awe, but not really showing any emotion.

"Hmmm... Some interesting notes..." Inui quickly and furiously jotted down some notes on Maileiko and Shia. "Their game was extraordinary..." He kept mumbling non-coherent things under his breath while still taking notes on the girls.

"Which one, Shusuke?" Oishi questioned while looking back at Fuji.

Fuji paused for a long moment before answering, "The one who just hit that 'twist spin'..." He stared at her for a long moment before his sadistic smile made its way back up to his lips. _'Interesting...' _The rest of the team just stared back at him then turned their gaze back to the two girls in amazement. The girls had suddenly gotten into an argument over something or another.

Eiji smiled after regaining his composure, "nyah! The one with the wavy golden hair is REALLY cute!" He shouted a little to loudly. He had caught the girls' attention. They turned to look at the boys in exasperation. "Wow! And her eyes are so beautiful too!" Eiji smiled and waved to the girls.

Maileiko's eyes opened wide and smiled wearily at them. Shia caught her breath as she saw the boys staring at them in astonishment. "Yes?" Maileiko questioned with her smile never faltering. She strode over to them serenely, with them watching her every move. Maileiko cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Eiji, being the hyperactive happy-go-lucky cute guy that he is, made his way up in front of her. Making Maileiko blink oh so rapidly. "Nyah! She's even cuter up close!" Maileiko blushed profusely at the hyperactive acrobatics' comment.

"Eiji! Don't scare her!" Momo yelled at him walking up behind him.

"Uhh... Umm... I- it's all right. No harm done, right? Heh." Maileiko giggled softly. "Over there," she pointed back to Shia who slowly made her way to the large group, "is my friend, Shia Nosuke." She paused for a moment or so and continued. "And I am Maileiko Tachibana. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Nyah! I'm Eiji Kikumaru! Nice to meet you too, Tachibana- chan!" He turned his head to look at Shia, "Nosuke- chan!" He bounced up and down in front of Maileiko.

"Hey! I'm Takeshi Momoshiro! But just call me Momo!" The boy with raven black hair added in from behind Eiji.

Inui would not stop taking notes on the behaviors of the team and how the girls reacted. "Hello, I'm Sadaharu Inui. Pleasure." He looked up from his notebook for a moment and went back to scribbling. His glasses reflected the light from the sun, making it look like he was plotting something evil.

A boy with black hair and three strands hanging down above his forehead came up next and introduced himself, "hello. I'm Shuichiro Oishi. The vice captain of the Tennis club." He smiled sweetly. "I must apologize for my doubles partner's behavior. He's always hyperactive."

"It's... Fine..." Maileiko smiled as she looked up and saw ocean blue eyes that belonged to the acrobatic, happy-go-lucky boy.

Next, a boy with red hair and sideburns came up timidly, "I- I'm Takashi Kawamura..." He had a timid smile to go along with his timid personality.

Shia finally appeared next to Maileiko looking at the small one. "You said you're _all_ starters for Seishun?" She looked inquiringly at the small boy with dark hair. "Oh, yeah. I heard about you!" She pointed at the boy, "you're the new starter that everyone thinks poorly of! Well, those who don't know any better that is." She chuckled lightly to herself.

"I have a name, you know. I'm Ryoma Echizen." He pointed out rather cockily.

Fuji continued to smile as he stared at Maileiko. His feet decided then to move forward and introduce himself. "Hello. I'm Shusuke Fuji. It's a pleasure to meet you." His smile never left his face. Maileiko smiled back in the same manor; Sadistically. "And that over there," he pointed over to the boy with jet- black hair, "Is Kaoru Kaido."

Maileiko and Shia nod and looked over to a boy with golden brown locks of hair, "and who might you be?" Shia asked.

"Kunimistu Tezuka. The captain of the Seishun Tennis club." He looked over to Shia with a cold stare.

"H- hey! Did you just say...!" Momo pointed over to Maileiko, "Tachibana! Your last name!" He asked in shock.

"Yes, Maileiko Tachibana. Why?" Maileiko asked.

"Are you related to Kippei Tachibana in any way!" He asked disgruntled.

Maileiko just shook her head no. "Not related to any _Kippei._" Momo sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Fuji asked, still smiling. Maileiko looked at him quizzically.

"Us two, and six other friends of ours transferred here from America not too long ago. And we are now coming to Seishun Academy starting tomorrow." Shia spoke up. The boys nodded in understanding.

"Well, we had better be getting back home now. Pleasure meeting all of you!" Maileiko smiled as she and Shia left with their things and the boys staring after the two departing figures.

**AN: That's it for chapter one! I hope you guys review! I have to go to sleep now. See ya!**


	2. First Day Part 1

Yay! I've made the second chapter! Even though I've been sick, I'm still well enough to make this! -Optimistic voice- Yeah! Oh! And you all know the last word that was on the story, not in the author's note, but in the actual story? _Maileiko smiled as she and Shia left with their things and the boys staring after **her**. **Her**_ was actually supposed to be 'them'. So yeah... Needed to make that clear. On wit da story!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the songs on the alarm clocks peoples! Gosh... I'm not rich! The first song on Maileiko's alarm clock is 'White Reflection' from 'Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'. The song on Keiko's alarm clock is 'Mr. Wonderful' by smile d.k. Miya's song on her alarm clock is 'Anni ni issho datta no ni' from 'Gundam SEED'. The song playing on Mai's alarm clock is 'Groovy' from 'Card Captor Sakura'. And the song that she is singing is 'Melodies of Life' from 'Final Fantasy IX'. The song playing on Sakura's alarm clock is 'Simple and Clean' from 'Kingdom Hearts'. On Que's alarm clock is playing 'Freckles' from 'Rurouni Kenshin'. On Tomo's alarm clock is 'Dearest' from 'Inuyasha'. And the song that she is singing is 'Friends' from 'Escaflowne'. _

I'd like to thank **chinagirl114**, **White Alchemist Taya**, and **Dark Star of Konoha** for reviewing! They were quite appreciated! Here's chapter two! YAY!

"Blah"- talking

_'Blah'_- thinking

_-Blah-_- alarm clock singing/ lyrics

-Blah-- alarm clock talking

_"Blah"_- talking English

_Blah_- lyrics

The Time of Our Lives

Chapter 2- First Day- Part I (of VERY many)

**Maileiko's House- 7:18am**

_-I feel your love... Reflection. In your eyes as they gaze back into mine. Writing a distant, never-ending story. As if throwing off the sadness and pain, I flap my wings, and in my heart, I spread wide, the wings of courage that you've given to me. Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplaceable love so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening. I feel your love... Reflection. Passionately uniting our dreams into one, in our youth, we seek each other out, without being afraid of our own faults!- _Maileiko's alarm clock rang loudly. -Wake up! Wake up! Time to get up, Maileiko!- Maileiko swatted at the clock to make it shut up. -Hey! You're late, Maileiko! Time for a brand new start!-

Maileiko's boiling point was about to burst, "SHUT UP!" She pushed herself up with her arms. Maileiko reached out to the clock and threw it against the wall, unfortunately not breaking it. Her head plopped back down on her pillow when the realization finally hit her. "Shit! I'm late!" She got up and quickly raced to her closet to get her school uniform. "My hair..." She cried as she felt it tangled. _'Maybe I can take a quick shower!'_ In a rush, she stormed off to the bathroom and started up the shower.

The alarm clock, which was in the shape of a chibi pig, sighed in disappointment. -I TRIED to tell her... But it's always the same... Throwing me against the wall when I try to help... I'm gettin' too old for this...- The pig raised its hand to its head and sighed again.

**Shia's House- 6:10am**

"Yo! Shia! Wake up!" Shia's older brother called out at her doorway. "You too, Nana!" he laughed as he walked out into the living room.

Shia groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh... That's right..." She started lazily, sitting up on the bottom bunk of her bed, "I start at that new school today... Heh..." Shia rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of bed. "Hey, idget! You ready!" She called up to her younger sister, who lied on the top bunk, still trying to wake up. Shia smirked knowing her younger sister's reaction.

"I'm coming!" Nana, Shia's younger sister, cried in annoyance. Nana was only two years behind Shia and her friends. So, like any _normal_ siblings, her and her sister argued and fought.

"I was just seeing if you were ready!" Shia yelled now getting angry with her sister. "You don't have to be so pissy..." Shia mumbled the last part to herself. She hopped out of bed and stretched a bit with a yawn. She lazily made her way over to her closet and pulled out her uniform. _'Why, oh WHY do the school uniforms ALWAYS have to have damn miniskirts!' _Her head shook in disapproval at the short-skirted uniform she held in her hands. _'And why'd it have to be a **light** green!' _Nana slowly climbed out of her bed, on the top of the bunk.

The two of them quickly changed into their school uniforms and went out to the living room. Their brother, who was only two years older than Shia, sat on the couch watching TV. "Dad already left for work, right?" Nana asked, sitting next to her brother on the couch, in attempt to take the remote from him.

Taro, their brother, hid the remote underneath himself, "yeah, awhile ago. Ha ha!" He laughed, as Nana could not get to the remote. They both laughed as they played around, trying to get the remote from each other.

_'Maileiko. Hurry up and get over here! I'm so bored! Mai! You get your butt over here too!'_ Shia thought, sending out brain waves to her friends. She sat herself down on the big blue cushion rocking chair. She began to brush her hair and tie it back into a braid.

**Keiko's House- 7:24am**

_-Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible! Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me! Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible! Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me! Hold me, I wanna feel your arms around me. Ooh na na, ooh na na. Kiss me. Cause only you can make me happy! Ooh na na na!-_ Keiko's alarm sounded signaling for her to wake up.

"Nuuuhhh..." Keiko groaned. To Keiko, anytime before one in the afternoon was too early to wake up. She managed to open her left eye, to peek at what time her alarm clock went off at. The little monkey read 7:26am.

-Wakey, wakey, Keiko-chan! It's your first day to a brand new school with all your friends!- The monkey smiled widely as it did a little dance. Keiko threw the alarm clock monkey to the ground and swung her legs around the side of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and took another look at the monkey to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her again, or if it was actually 7:26 in the morning.

"Noooo!" Keiko screamed as she fell off her bed and ran to get her uniform out of her closet. "Jarrett! You idiot! Wake up!" She screamed into her younger brother's room as she ran passed it, and headed for the restroom.

"What'd I do?" Jarrett, her brother who was just a year behind her, slowly climbed out of bed. He realized that it was time to be heading for school at this time. He started laughing the laugh that he always used when he knew he was in trouble. "Mom!" He yelled as he took out his black uniform of Seishun Academy.

He saw a flash of black, light green, and brown; known as his sister. Keiko had dark skin, dark as in from the islands, like Guam. She had black hair with brown high lights. Her hair was straight and went down to mid-back area. Keiko's eyes were a dark brown, almost black, making her facial features match well. She was just barely above the height of a seventh grader. She could've easily passed off being a seventh grader herself. Although, she is a little uncomfortable about talking about height, in other words, you mention how short she was, and you'd regret it.

"Ma! Wake up! We're gonna' be late on our first day!" Keiko screamed from inside her room. She quickly grabbed ankle socks and her shoes. She ran out of her room trying to put her socks on as she went. In success, she succeeded to even put on her shoes without falling. _'Heh! I bet Maileiko would never be able to pull that off!' _She thought with a knowing smirk.

**Miya's House- 6:00am**

_-We were so close together, but the twilight has a different color now. The abundance of kindness only keeps a distance between us. Our coldly ignored hearts are wandering in the midst. If this awkwardness is what it's like to live, we shall close our eyes under the cold sky. Even though we were so close together, we can't even get a word across between our increasing distances.-_ Miya's cow for an alarm clock bellowed loudly in her room. -Time to wake up, Miya! Moo moo! Wakey, wakey!-

Miya sat up in her bed and stretched with an immense yawn. _'Gotta' make my bed... Then take a shower. Afterwards, change into my new school uniform, eat breakfast, and lastly finish getting ready for my first day.'_ She thought as she got up carelessly and walked over to turn off her alarm on her desk. She went over to her bed and made fixed it all nice and pretty like, with no creases. "This pony-tail is killing my scalp!" She quickly took her hair tie out of her hair, her hazelnut brown hair fell down beside her face, framing it perfectly. As soon as she set her hair tie down on her desk, she went to pick up her light green school uniform that lied lifelessly on her desk and headed out of her room.

The second she stepped out of her room, a big black dog came up to her hyper and energetic like always. "Hey, Bozer-ollie-os!" She pet him on his head and walked on past him to her destination: The bathroom.

"Miya! You have to stop forgetting to close your bedroom door!" Debra, her stepmother yelled with a light chuckle. "Or else Bo will get into your stuff!" She walked passed the bathroom door into the living room and into the kitchen to start breakfast for Miya.

"Sorry, Debra!" Miya called from inside the bathroom, while quickly undressing to get into the shower and get warm.

Her shower ended soon afterwards, with her coming out and smelling like apples. _'Now I have to change into my uniform...'_ She thought while changing while she thought about it. Miya hurried out of the restroom and back into her room. "What'd I come in here for, again?" She put her hand up to her chin and thought about it. **(Don't hurt yourself, Miya. HA HA HA!)** "Oh yeah! My stuff." She smiled at how clueless she could be sometimes and grabbed her bag. Her hazel colored eyes wandered around the room, checking if she needed anything else before she left her room. Feeling that there was nothing else, she walked out and closed her door behind her.

"I made you breakfast, Miya." Debra came out of the kitchen with a smile. Debra wasn't the kind of person who was like the old mother types, like you'd see in those old movies. Like Lassie, or whatever. She was the kind of person who liked to get tans every other day, and liked to get her nails done. In other words: A preppy-type person. But in all, she was still a cool person.

"Thanks, Debra." Miya smiled half-heartedly. "Is it in the kitchen?" She asked while walking towards the opening of the kitchen.

"Yeah. I made you pancakes and sausages. And there's coffee in the microwave, also. Don't for get about that." Debra added walking into the living room with her meal in hand and sitting down on the couch.

**Mai's House- 6:30am**

_-Let's go out on the town. It's just gloomy being by yourself. You get caught in an endless loop of depression, which troubles you, ah all the more. Let's fly outside. There's no need to worry. The earth has been spinning since long, long ago. And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too. Brand-New Love Song! Halle, hallelujah! Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other!-_ The small white and orange cat alarm clock sang from atop Mai's bookshelf while doing a little dance. Mai shot up in a sitting position on her bed. - Morning, Mai! Have a good night sleep!- The small cat asked while still dancing on her bookshelf.

Mai smiled widely, "yup! I sure did!" She hopped out of bed and began stretching. "It's a start of a brand new day, and I'm up and ready to go!" She ran over to her dresser with her uniform on top of it. Mai quickly grabbed her uniform and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she came out of the restroom, she smelled like sugar cubes from her body wash. She began to sing as she walked back into her room,

_"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by _

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky _

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings _

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings..."_

Mai hopped into her room and grabbed her stuff. She sped off, out of her room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

**Sakura's House- 6:35am**

_-You're giving me too many things. Lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple". When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.-_ Sakura's little frog alarm clock started to sing and do the hula.

Sakura moaned and turned on her side. -SAKURA! Time to wake up!- The little green frog called out. -You don't want to be late on your first day to your new school!- Sakura rolled over a bit too far and fell off her bed.

"OW!" She cried with a small lump on her head. She tediously got up and moved towards her closet. She began mumbling non-coherent things as she grabbed her uniform from her closet. Sakura took her uniform into the restroom and changed in there. And afterwards headed down for breakfast. "Man am I hungry!" Sakura sighed to herself as she went down the stairs.

**Que's House- 6:59am**

_-I brushed against those freckles that I hated so, life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. It's heavy, the love that I would share for you, but it dissolves like it was just a sugarcube. Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunk in a bit, but it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes, I guess I can't trust them after all.- _Que's small alarm clock puppy sang out loud happily.

Que threw the closest thing to her at the dog alarm clock, which just so happened to be a hammer. What a hammer was doing next to her bed, the world... May nevah' know... "Shut up..." She grumbled in a death threatening tone.

-Why must you always be so cranky in the morning, Que-chan? Be happy! Or else I'll throw this hammer right back at you!- The small chibi dog called from across the room. The dog waited another two minutes or so. -WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA' BE LATE!- It screamed in frustration.

"FINE!" Que yelled as she hurled her blankets off of her body and sat up looking groggy. "Just as long as you quit nagging me! AGH!" She furiously stormed off into her bathroom with her uniform in hand.

The dog smiled in satisfaction. -I win!- It did the macarena dance with the smirk plastered to it's face. You could hear Que's grumbling from inside the bathroom. She wasn't a real morning person, but she got up either way.

Que came out of her bathroom with an enraged expression. "It's too damn SHORT!" She yelled as she pulled the skirt down in the front. In a huff, she left her room and headed for the living room.

**Tomo's House- 7:10am**

_-It would be nice if we could put away and throw out, everything except what really mattered, but... Reality is just cruel. In such times, I see you laughing... Whenever I close my eyes. Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will... Have to stay with me without fail.-_ Tomo's small Butterfly sang as it flew around above her head. Tomo sat up with a small and frail smile.

"Good morning!" She called out sleepily, yet happily. She threw off her cover as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

-Good morning, Tomo-chan!- The butterfly called out as it landed back on Tomo's night stand. Tomo began to hum to herself. Eventually her humming turned into beautiful singing,

_"I wonder how it's been with you?_

_In the cold wind,_

_I pondered a little bit._

_We leaned against a branch and talked, didn't we?_

_My body started to chill,_

_And as the sun was setting,_

_I ended up crying._

_And as if to protect me,_

_You came and stood silently by my side,_

_Didn't you?_

_I felt like_

_Your eyes reflect_

_A wondrous world._

_You taught me_

_How to dream_

_And long and such."_

She hurriedly grabbed her new school uniform and changed into it with ease. _'Wow... My first day to Seishun... And with all of my friends, too! I'm so glad! But I can't help but wonder if we'll be able to mix chemicals in science... Heh... Only Maileiko was able to stand drinking my drink... I need to add something new... But what?'_ She thought as she walked out of her room. _'I wonder if there'll be any cute guys at Seishun...'_ A tint of pink covered her cheeks as the thought of the boys there crossed her mind.

**Shia's House- 7:20am**

_'MAILEIKO! MAI! Where the hell are you two!'_ Shia thought angrily sitting in her big blue chair. Her older brother, Taro, had already left for High School a while back. So Shia was stuck at home, alone, with only her little sister. Not too long after her little 'mental screaming' at her friends, a knock was heard at the door. Nana quickly got up from her spot on the couch and opened the door to a bouncy and bubbly girl.

"Hi, Nana-chan!" Mai yelled happily as she hopped inside. Her mid back length wavy blonde hair bounced along behind her. "Yo, Shia! You tired?" She smiled brightly as she plopped down on the couch.

"Finally! Someone who breaks me from my misery! Hallelujah!" Shia cried as she jumped from her spot on the chair and ran around in circles. "Oh, and by the way!" She instantly stopped in her spot and looked at Mai with a serious face. "I have two things to talk to you about, Missy! For one, you're late! And so is, Maileiko!" Shia took a few steps closer to Mai, "and, don't you think these skirts are TOO short! I mean seriously! And what about the chickens! They're gonna' take over this planet along with the bald monks!" Shia screamed in a panic. Everyone there had sweatdrops appear on their foreheads.

Nana suddenly fell over from her older sister's randomness. She quickly got up and brushed herself off, walking back to the couch. Music videos were on the TV screen while the three suddenly fell silent. Mai then looked over to the clock that hung by the front door. It read 7:28. Her foot began to tap impatiently. Shia suddenly burst out in a fit of quirky sorrow **(Does that make any since at all?)**, "Where's Maileiko!" Shia whined.

"You're always like that when Maileiko's not around!" Nana said in a fit of laughter. Mai joined her in the laughing fest.

"I know!" Cried Shia. "I'm like an empty turtle shell without Maileiko!" Just as they unexpected it, another knock came from the door. "MAILEIKO!" Shia got up from her spot on the floor and ran to the door.

"HALLO!" Maileiko called from the doorway, still outside. "Let me in! I'm freezing my ass off out here!" She cried as she heard laughing from inside the house. Laughter that sounded like Mai, Nana and Shia, _'Gee... Thanks guys...' _Maileiko thought as she glared at the door. The door abruptly swung open, and there stood Shia.

"Well, Maileiko, you're late... AGAIN!" Shia said as she grabbed her backpack. "So we must be off to school now." With that, everyone grabbed their bags or backpacks and walked out the door where Maileiko waited.

"YAY! Let's go!" Mai smiled as she pointed off in the distance in the opposite direction of the school. She began walking the way she pointed.

"Uhh... Mai? The school is _this_ way..." Nana commented as her, Shia and Maileiko walked on ahead. Silence filled the air as they walked down the street towards Seishun Academy.

When Maileiko suddenly shouted, "hey how 'bout that John Travolta back in the day? STAYIN' ALIVE!" She pointed out in the sky as her eyes were shut. The other girls burst into a fit of laughter at their friend.

**Seishun Academy- 7:30am**

"Nyah! Shusuke! Shuichiro! Kunimitsu! I thought Maileiko-chan said they'd be here today!" Eiji cried as he bounced up to Fuji in the halls. Fuji was walking along with Tezuka and Oishi down the corridors of the school when the acrobatic tennis player came up to them.

Fuji just smiled his usual smile at Eiji, "Eiji, it's still early. They'll be here." He walked on with Tezuka.

Eiji pouted as he followed along beside Oishi. "It's all right, Eiji. I don't believe Maileiko's one to make up something like that. She's too nice." Oishi comforted the glowering Eiji. Eiji brightened up at the comment made by his doubles partner. Yet Oishi had no idea how wrong about her innocence he was...

_'Eiji seems fond of Maileiko...'_ Fuji smirked at the thought, yet he felt a tinge of pain for a brief moment. He passed the pain off for the time being.

Momo came up to the group alongside Ryoma. "Hey, everyone!" Momo shouted in glee. **(Heh... Glee... What a funny word...)** All the fan girls started to coo seeing the boys walk past them.

They began making comments like, "Oh! It's Fuji-sempei! He's so hot!" and "Tezuka-sempei is so cool!" and "Isn't Eiji-sempei so cute!" and things like that about the other starters. Yet, the boys just passed them off, not really noticing. They'd grown accustomed to it by now.

**Front of Seishun Academy- 7:45am**

Shia, Maileiko, Mai, and Nana had at last reached Seishun Academy. "I wonder if anyone else is here yet." Shia spoke softly walking through the gates and into the courtyard along with everyone.

"Well, we wont know until we go inside, now will we!" Mai added with a flip of her blonde locks. Her bright green eyes shimmered in the light as they approached the doors.

"Do you suppose Sakuno is here yet?" Maileiko commented not stopping and staring ahead of her, making the moment serious. The rest of the group stared at her with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot about Sakuno, you two!" Maileiko bellowed in disappointment.

"No! It's just that..." Shia began uneasily. "We didn't think that you'd bring up that subject..." She finished looking down at the ground. They made their way through the doors and down the halls. They were the first of their group to arrive.

**7:50am**

Sakura, Tomo, and Que finally made their appearance at the school. They walked through the gates and into the building in search of familiar faces. "Do you think Shia, Maileiko and Mai are here yet?" Questioned Sakura shyly.

Que looked around and pretended to sniff the air for their scent. "Yeah. I can smell them." Que said with a straight face, making Sakura and Tomo to crack up laughing. Que began to laugh along with them as they walked on to find their friends.

**7:52am**

Miya arrived just in time. She saw Que, Sakura and Tomo head into the school. "Bye, Debra! See you later!" Miya called as she hopped out of the blue jeep.

"Ok, have a good day, Miya." Debra smiled and drove off. Miya ran to the doors and went inside to catch up with the rest of her friends.

**7:54am**

Keiko and her younger brother, Jarrett, quickly got out of their mom's car, "bye, Ma!" They shouted as they ran inside. They had only six minutes left until school started.

"Jeez, Jarrett! I'm blaming you if I'm late my first day here!" Keiko yelled as they rushed down the hallway towards the principal's office to get their schedule.

"What! Shut up, Kei! I wasn't the only one who woke up late!" Jarrett defended as he called his sister by the nickname that she hated so.

**The Principal's Office- 7:56**

As the last of the group arrived in the principal's office, the Principal began to tell them about the schedule. "All right, so, Shia, here's your schedule." She said as she gave Shia her light blue schedule. "Maileiko, yours." She handed Maileiko her own light blue slip of paper. "Mai, Miya, Que, Sakura, Nana, Tomo, Keiko, and Jarrett. Here are your schedules. Now, I'll write you all passes back to class so you're not late. Oh! And I almost forgot; Shia, Maileiko, Mai, and Tomo. You four will be heading to different classes throughout the day."

"What? Why only them?" Miya asked smoothly, not trying to get on the Principal's bad side.

"They are in honors classes. Or in other words, they will be going to ninth grade classes throughout the day. Since of course you all are in eighth grade, with the exception of Nana and Jarrett." The principal said walking back to her desk.

"And it says which class we go to on this sheet?" Maileiko questioned raising her right eyebrow.

"Yes." She smiled. "Oh! And Que! You'll also be joining them in some of the honors classes. I completely spaced on your name. I apologize." She gave an apologetic smile. "Now, I shall write you all passes to class." The principal added.

"Umm... Mrs. Principal?" Sakura began timidly. "Do we all have the same lunch together?"

The principal looked up at her when she had said 'Mrs. Principal'. "Call me Mrs. Yamato. And yes, you all have the same lunch. Along with the rest of the school, I think." Mrs. Yamato smiled brightly. Everyone's faces brightened up.

_'I just now realized... I'm the only guy in here!'_ Jarrett thought aggravated.

As if reading his mind, Mrs. Yamato handed out their blue slips back to class. "Now, run! Frolic! Have a marry time! Meet new people!" Mrs. Yamato encouraged as she shoved the group out of her office.

The group all looked at their schedules to see where they were to go. "I have P.E. first. How 'bout you guys?" Maileiko asked looking up at her friends.

"P.E." Shia put in.

"Me too!" Keiko smiled widely.

"Choir." Tomo sniffed as they walked out of the office.

"Drama." Que added as she came up behind them.

"I have Teen Survival Skills." Sakura looked questioningly at the sheet of paper.

"Spanish..." Miya looked up at the group who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why do you have Spanish? You know... I'm just wondering..." Maileiko said a bit sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha! I actually have Choir too. With Tomo!" Miya smiled.

"Chidget..." Maileiko said under her breath.

"I have P.E. too. YAY! I'm with Maileiko and Shia and Keiko!" Mai bounced happily around the group.

"I have Math." Nana said with a grumble as she headed off to her class.

"I have Math, too..." grumbled Jarrett as he walked off to his classroom.

"And then I have Orchestra... Half way through P.E..." Shia added. "It's just like my old schedule!"

"Well, we better be getting to our classes now..." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Yeah... See ya guys later! Whenever later is!" Tomo shouted as she took Miya and dragged her off to Choir.

"Toodles! I'll see you guys in History, right?" Que questioned as she looked back at Shia and Maileiko and Mai. They nodded their heads. "Alrighty then! See ya!"

"Bye." They called back.

"Off to P.E. we go! Off to P.E. we go! I forgot this part of the song! It's off to P.E. we go!" Mai sang cheerfully as they walked to the gym. **(Theme from the Snow White dwarfs song)**

"Ha ha! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world! EVERYBODY!" Keiko sang as she skipped ahead of the group.

"Heh heh... Keiko, don't you know? Skipping is very dangerous!" Shia laughed hysterically.

Maileiko just glared at the two. "Oh! Guess who I am!" Keiko said in her usual mocking tone. She skipped down the hall and purposely fell flat on her stomach and face.

Shia raised her hand and waved it about, "I know! I know! You're Maileiko!" Shia smiled proudly.

"Great job, Shia! You get a gold star!" Keiko played.

"Shut up you two. You're making too much ruckus..." Maileiko blushed as she walked past them and sped up. A smile still on her lips.

"You guys are so mean to Maileiko-chan!" Mai called as she ran after Maileiko.

"Why does she constantly call Maileiko 'Maileiko-chan'? I mean, Mai is younger than Maileiko!" Keiko complained. Keiko is the complaining type as you all can see. Shia just shrugged and walked towards the gym.

**(Author's Notes by Maileiko)**

Well that's Chapter 2 Part 1 for ya'll! Keep reviewing! Or I won't continue! Ha ha ha! Here's some info that you might be confused on!

Maileiko waking up late- I'm usually prone to waking up late without any help. Heh... -sweatdrop-

Animal alarm clocks- that's just me being stupid. I had this thought of like animal alarm clocks that could sing and talk. Kinda like Sana's from Kodocha! Only these ones talk and know their names!

Idget (idgit)- Stands for 'Idiot Midget'

Keiko putting her socks on and shoes on without falling, and saying Maileiko would never be able to pull that off- -sweatdrop- Heh, I'm known to be a klutz...

Miya forgetting what she went back into her room for- Let's just say she's an idiot sometimes... (Shia comes on) (Shia: She's an idiot ALL the time!) Heh... That's true though, sadly. But it's ok!

Mai waking up- I can sometimes wake up bright and cheerful with no help... But rarely... I'm kinda like Yuki (Fruits Basket) in the morning most times...

Que waking up with the hammer- Que isn't a 'morning person'... And I really have no idea where she got the hammer from... (Keiko comes on) (Keiko: It's her pet! She sleeps with it! Ha ha ha!)

Shia being an empty turtle shell- Shia claims to be an empty turtle shell with me. (Shia: It's true! I can't live without my friends!) -sweatdrop- We believe you Shia...

Chickens and bald monks- Shia thinks that the world will be taken over by bald monks. And the chickens came from our other friend (his name shall not be mentioned, not wanting to reveal anything personal; I don't know...) claiming chickens will take over the world along with the robot teachers.

"Hey how 'bout that John Travolta back in the day? STAYIN' ALIVE!"- I got that from watching the 'Princess Tutu' out takes. They're freakin' hilarious! Ha ha ha!

Maileiko, Shia, Mai, Tomo, and Que in honors classes- We're all in honors classes at our schools (Que goes to a different school than us -teardrop-)

Chidget- Like 'idget', only it stands for 'Chubby Idiot Midget' (I made this one up!)

Mai singing in tune to the dwarves theme song 'off to work we go'- I like to sing that sometimes when we're going someplace.

Keiko singing 'it's a small world after all'- Keiko and our other friend (won't mention her name -yet-) like to sing that song all the freakin' time! Sometimes just to get on my nerves...

Keiko skipping and falling on her face on purpose, claiming to be Maileiko- Like I said before, I'm a klutz. During Volleyball this year, I just decided to skip over to the other side of the court during practice, and I fell flat on my face. And that happened a few more times... -shifty eyes- (Keiko: That happened like four times a day!) How would you know! You weren't even there! You were with the other _'A'_ team! In the other gym! (Keiko: Shia told me. As well as other girls from your team.)

And that's about it. Wow... This whole thing took up like almost a whole other page on Word Document... Heh... I write too much... (everyone: AND TALK TOO MUCH!) Not all the time! Sheesh... Heh heh... Keiko calling Shia a skank... Ha ha ha!


	3. First Day Part 2

Hiya! Here's Chapter 2 part II for ya. I hope you all enjoy. It was originally part of a full Chapter 2 with Part III as well. But Keiko, editor and character, decided that I should turn this into sections. Otherwise, it would've been like 30 pages from Word Document. By the way, for all of you who could not figure this out, the characters in this story (That belong to me) are based on my friends. Or _are_ my friends. Except for two! Those two are both me. Heh, I bet you all know who those two are! Anyway, on wit da story!

Thanks to **Keiko**, **chinagirl114**, **MirokuHoushi471**, **Jomai**, **Shia**, and last but not least, **Fullmoon05** for reviewing my story! Thanks you guys! Hope ya'll keep reviewing!

"Blah"- talking

_'Blah'_- thinking

_"Blah"_- speaking English

_Blah_- lyrics/ singing

The Time of Our Lives

Chapter 2- First Day- Part II

**After First Period**

"I'm goin' to Math now. So is Shia and Mai." Maileiko said to Keiko as they changed out of their P.E. clothes.

"I'm goin' to Math too. But not your _'smart peoples'_ Math." Keiko said in a teasing voice. They soon left the locker room and headed off to their separate classes. Shia and Mai soon caught up with Maileiko and headed off for class together.

"Class 6? Where's that?" Questioned Mai as she looked around and found no sign above the door having a six above it.

"Right here, idiot." Shia said in her usual joking yet somewhat serious tone. They walked into the classroom to see the teacher sitting at his desk while the class sat and chatted away.

"Um, excuse us, sir?" Maileiko asked politely with a smile. The teacher turned to face them as they came up to his desk.

"How may I help you, ladies?" The teacher questioned kindly. _'THEM! What are they doing here! I'll get to them after school today...'_ She thought worriedly.

"We're the new students here." Shia said bluntly. The teacher gasped and immediately stood to face her class.

"Class!" The teacher cried out as the noise continued. "CLASS, PLEASE SETTLE!" Commanded the teacher in a harsh tone, making the students shut their traps. "We have three new students with us today. I'll let them introduce themselves to you. You had better listen." Threatened the teacher in a polite way.

Everyone sweatdroped. Shia, Maileiko and Mai stood at the front of the class. "Hello. My name is Shia Nosake. I am a second year, but I excel in Math." Shia smiled warmly, "that is why I am here with you now." Her tone becoming more happy. The next up was the ever so happy looking Maileiko.

"Hello." She bowed and rose back into her regular posture, "I am Maileiko Tachibana. Pleasure... I am as well a second year, yet I excel in Math, Science, and History." Her smile grew ever so slightly, "that's why I am standing before you." A light pink spread across her face. Maileiko was always somewhat shy around new people.

Mai was next to introduce herself. "Hey! I'm Mai Takihana! Second year, excel in Math, Science, and History!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Some of the class made comments on how the three looked somewhat similar. But how Maileiko and Mai look almost identical!

"Well, now that introductions are over with... Maileiko, I'd like you to take a seat..." She scanned the room for an empty desk, "in between Fuji and Kikumaru. Fuji, Kikumaru! Raise your hands!" At that, Fuji and Eiji raised their hands, and Maileiko went towards them and sat in the desk between the two boys. "Mai, take a seat next to Kikumaru, please." The hyper girl bounced over to her desk by the window and next to Eiji. "Now, Shia," She scanned the room once again to see of any open desks, "right behind Fuji." Shia made her way to the desk located behind Fuji.

The teacher turned around to the board and started the lesson. Eiji then handed Maileiko a note unnoticed. Maileiko quickly took it and read it silently to herself:

_'Nyah! Hey, Maileiko-chan! I didn't see you this morning! So I thought that you weren't coming today!  So, I was wondering. I know I met you and Shia yesterday, but who is Mai? Another friend of yours? Write back!  Signed, Eiji' _

Maileiko placed the note on her desk and got out a mechanical pencil and began writing really fast, _'Sorry this is so sloppy! Anyway, of course I was coming today! I told you and everyone else that Shia and I were starting school today, didn't I? What? You don't trust me? I feel hurt...  Just kidding. So anyway, yeah, Mai is another one of our eight friends that started today! Yes, count them, eight!  Heh! If you want, I could introduce them to you and Fuji after class or something... We'll be seeing two more of our friends next period! See ya!  Always, Maileiko ' _Maileiko quickly and soundlessly folded the paper back up and waited for the teacher to turn back to the board. She handed the paper to Eiji and sat up straight in her desk.

Fuji saw the two passing notes and decided to pass one to Maileiko as well. Just to see what they were talking about. After he finished the note, he quickly, like a flash, set the note on her desk. Maileiko saw the note with the name _'Fuji'_ on the front. She opened it with a look at Fuji. It read:

_'Maileiko, I saw that you and Eiji were passing a note. I'm just curious, what is it about?  Write back. Sencerly, Shusuke Fuji ' _Maileiko sighed as she began to write. _'Nothing much. Eiji was just curious as to who Mai is. I told him that she's one of Shia and mine's friends. One of eight other friend of ours that came with us.  I'm not sure, but I think Eiji might like Mai... Or maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me.  Heh... Wouldn't be the first time! See ya! Sincerly, Maileiko '_

She folded the note back up and passed it back to Fuji. All of a sudden, another note was set on her desk. She looked at who it was from, it said _'Mai'_ on the front. Maileiko sighed heavily as she began to open it.

Another note was then put onto her desk from Eiji. Maileiko's eye started to twitch. And soon, another note landed on her desk that said _'From Shia_' in Shia's chicken scratch handwriting. A huff escaped Maileiko's lips as she stared down at the small pile of notes on her desk. She quickly opened the one from Mai, _'Hey, Maileiko-chan! Uhh... I was just wonderin' what you and Eiji are talking about... Heh... If you don't want to tell me, that's fine too.  Toodles! -Mai'_ Maileiko furiously wrote a reply, _'Nothing really. He was just wondering about us is all. Bye. Maileiko' _She handed the note over to Eiji who passed it to Mai.

This continued for the next ten minutes of class.

**With Keiko**

"Alright, class! We have a new student! Lets all listen and give her our full attention." The lady teacher smiled to Keiko to introduce herself. Keiko was standing at the front of the class nervously.

"Hello." She began in a soft whisper.

"Speak up, dear. The class needs to hear." The teacher encouraged.

She then cleared her throat and continued, "Hello. My name is Keiko Takara. I transferred here with seven of my other friends. That's all." She slightly blushed.

"Okay! Now, Keiko, why don't you take a seat..." Her eyes quickly scanned over the room for an empty seat. "Ah! Keiko, please take a seat next to Momoshiro. Momoshiro, please raise your hand." She waited for a hand to raise. She then suddenly shouted, "MOMOSHIRO! Wake up!" A boy with raven black hair quickly raised his hand, his eyes wide.

Keiko hurridly went to her seat on the right of Momo. "Hey, I'm Takeshi Momoshiro. But people just call me Momo!" The boy said with a grin as he sat up straight.

Keiko smiled slightly, "Ok, Momo. You can just call me Keiko." She smiled friendly at him, but at the same time a little nervously. "So," she took a look around the room, "how is this class?" Still looking around like a small child. '_It might be like all the rest... Boring.' _She thought.

"Boring." Momo said bluntly as he rested his head on his arms on the table. Keiko stared at him with a smile.

_'Well, he seems like the laid back type. But he's cool. Not to mention, I guess, cute...'_ Keiko blushed as she quickly adverted her eyes to the front of the classroom where the teacher was begining her lesson on algebra.

**With Que and Tomo**

"Class, settle, settle. We have two new classmates with us. I want your full and undivided attention on them." The teacher stepped to the side and let the girls talk for themselves.

Que stepped up first, "hey. I'm Que Takimori. I do drama, play the bass, and I have seven other friends that came here as well. One of which, Tomo, standing here next to me." She pointed to Tomo with a grin. "I excel in History, and my worst subject is Science." Que finished as she stepped back.

Tomo stepped up, "like Que said, I'm Tomo. Tomo Yakatoshi. I sing in the Choir, as well as play the flute. And like Que again, I came here with seven other friends." Tomo blushed ever so slightly as she saw all the eyes on her. "I also excel in History, and I also excel in Science." She bowed and stepped back next to Que.

"Thank you, Que, Tomo." The teacher's sweet voice echoed through the classroom. She quickly scrutinized the classroom looking for seats. Her eyes landed on a seat next to a boy with jet-black hair and a cold like expression. **(I bet you all know who that is!) **"Que, please take a seat next to Kiadoh. Kiadoh, please raise your hand." At the request, Kaoru quickly raised his hand. Que took the seat on the left of him. "And, Tomo..." She began looking around the room once more. Finding an empty seat next to the window in the third row, "Tomo, take the empty seat by the window." Tomo did as she was told and took her seat. Once class commenced, Tomo began staring out the window in thought. Her eyes landed on a boy with black hair and glasses jotting down notes in a green notebook. **(I bet you all know who that is too!)** Tomo then began to go into dream mode as her eyes left the boy and stared mindlessly at the Sakura trees.

"Hi. So, your name's Kiadoh?" Que questioned with a wide smile at the boy she sat next to. Kaoru turned to her with a cold stare.

"Yes." He said turning back to the teacher. "Just call me Kaoru. No surname business." He added coldly. Que stared at him in bewilderment. Her lips grew into a small smile, _'He may seem kind of standoffish... But I like him! He's cool.'_ Her gaze fell upon the teacher at the front. _'This will sure be interesting...'_ Que smirked to herself.

**With Sakura and Miya**

_'I hate math...'_ Sakura thought as she and Miya stood at the front of the classroom. Their teacher, Mrs. Shimbo, was getting the class settled down so they could introduce themselves.

"Class! We have two new students! All right ladies, show time." Mrs. Shimbo whispered to the girls with a caring smile. The girls sweatdropped and walked forward with a tint of pink crossing their cheeks.

"Hi!" Miya said happily and a bit energetically. "I'm Miya Yoko!" She waved to the class as her eyes were closed in pure bliss. "Umm... I came here with eight other friends of mine!"

"Actually, it's seven other friends, not eight." Sakura commented timidly.

"Oh. Well, that's about it!" She smiled and stood there next to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Kayama." She began with a timid voice. "I like to play the guitar with our friends, Maileiko Tachibana and Que Takimori. And well, the reason of all of us being here is to see our old friend, Sakuno Ryuzaki. Well, that's one of the many reasons at least." She bowed and blushed lightly from all the eyes that were staring and watching.

"Lovely! Now, Miya, Sakura, you may sit where ever you please." Mrs. Shimbo went up to the white board as the two girls took seats next to each other. And their class went on fun and exciting. For Mrs. Shimbo is one of the right-brained teachers. You have your left-brained teachers, who like to be organized and like mostly classical music. And then you have your right-brained teachers, who like to be fun and wild and like to work in groups and make class more fun. **(I actually have a teacher like that at my school. He's really cool! If the school were to take a poll on who their favorite teacher was, then by more than half the school population would vote for him!)**

**Fast-forward to Lunch**

Maileiko, Shia, Mai, and Tomo walked along with Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka, and Oishi towards the cafeteria. All the way, Shia and kept play teasing with Maileiko about how clumsy she is, making her blush and smile. She had to remind Shia secretly about everything that she knows about her, making Shia stop instantly.

"How does she know exactly what to say to make her stop?" Eiji asked no one in particular.

Mai and Tomo turned back to look at him with blank expressions, "you _don't_ want to know..." They both said in unison. They were not too far from the cafeteria when they heard a familiar voice shouting their names from behind. The group turned to see Miya, and Sakura running towards them.

"Hi!" Cried Miya as she tackled Maileiko to the ground.

Maileiko just smiled, yet you could tell that her boiling point was at its maximum. "Miya... Get... Off... Of... ME!" Maileiko kept her smile, yet she shoved Miya off on her butt. She began to brush herself off as she stood up. "Miya, Sakura. I'd like you to meet some of our friends." Maileiko smiled as she pointed to the boys. "Shusuke Fuji," she pointed to the smiling boy whose eyes were shut, "Eiji Kikumaru," she pointed to the bouncing and bubbly tennis player. "Here we have Shuichiro Oishi." She walked up to the black haired boy who smiled. "And lastly, we have Kunimitsu Tezuka. The captain of the Tennis Club." She walked up to the boy with no smile and cold stare.

The hall fell silent when a loud growl coming from Shia. "Heh... Heh..." A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "I guess I'm hungry." She held her stomach, in hopes it'd stop making noise.

"We really should be getting to lunch. We don't want to get caught in the halls by a teacher." Oishi stated with a nervous smile. Maileiko noticed the blush on Miya's cheeks as Oishi spoke. _'Heh heh... How cute...'_ Maileiko thought sarcastically and sadistically.

The group continued on their way to the cafeteria. Once inside, they looked around for their friends. Shia and Mai pointed out Keiko and Que eating at a table with two boys. The boys didn't really look too happy to be near each other. "Keiko! Que-a-loo!" Mai called as she ran up to them with the rest of the group coming along.

Que slightly twitched at the nickname given to her by Mai. "So, Que, Keiko..." Maileiko smiled as she came up in between the two's faces and whispered in their ears, "who are these? You're boyfriends?" Maileiko placed her hands on her friends' shoulders as she smirked sadistically. The two blushed under the comment as Maileiko laughed.

"Hey, Momo! Hey, Kaoru!" Eiji bounced up to the group.

"Eiji, you know them?" Tomo questioned while just looking around, as if in search of someone. Yeah, of course when she saw Fuji, she blushed like crazy and such. But when she saw how he smiled, it just somehow sent shivers up her spine.

"They're two of the other starters." Maileiko said, standing up straight with her smirk.

"If you knew that, then why'd you tease us like that!" Keiko and Que shouted at her. Maileiko just smiled in reply.

"Shia and I met them yesterday at the courts." Maileiko spoke up, sitting down next to Keiko. "Isn't that right, Shia?"

Shia sat down next to Maileiko and nodded. Her stomach began to growl again. "Geh..." She sighed as she held her stomach.

Everyone else sat down at the table and began chatting away.

"Hello, everyone." Came a mysterious voice from behind them. The girls turned to see who it was. There, in front of them, stood a tall boy with black hair and shining glasses.

"Another starter?" Questioned Keiko as she pointed to the tall boy with the green notebook in hand.

"He's the manager of the team." Fuji smiled as he sat across from Maileiko. "Sadaharu Inui."

Tomo just stared in absence at Inui. _'Heh... Another one bites the dust...'_ Maileiko thought with her usual sadistic smile. _'Hee hee... Another one bites the dust! Another one bites the dust!'_ She sang in her mind. Inui sat across from Tomo. He began taking notes in his green data book about the girls.

"Are you taking notes on us!" Que questioned in a demanding tone.

To quickly change the subject, Sakura asked, "are you sure it's ok for us to sit with you? We're not being a disturbance, are we?" She smiled weakly.

"No! It's perfectly fine." A voice from behind came. "You aren't in our way." Sakura turned and looked up to see a boy with orange hair and sideburns with a smile on his lips and a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Hey, Taka-sempei!" Maileiko announced with a raise of her hand. "Sit, stay a while!" She smiled serenely. With that, he took a seat across from Sakura and next to Tezuka who sat beside Fuji.

At that moment, Keiko did something no one would expect. She slowly turned her head to face Maileiko who just ate her food. **(When did they get their lunch?)** Keiko reached over and began to, I guess you could say _feel_, Maileiko's cheek.

"What in sain's hell are you doing?" Maileiko asked as her left eye began to twitch rapidly. Everyone stared in wonder.

Keiko looked back at everyone, "What! Have any of you ever felt her face? It's freaking soft!" Keiko defended as she continued to stroke Maileiko's cheek. Que began waving her hand in the air.

"I have!" She turned to the rest of the group, "and it is really soft!" Miya began to nod as she looked down the table to her friends.

"It's true!" Miya agreed.

"That's all fine and well..." Maileiko began as she tried to get away from Keiko's reach, "But I'm trying to eat here if you don't mind." She smiled and began to eat again. "You should eat too, Keiko."

"Soft..." Keiko grinned. Maileiko quickly grabbed Keiko's wrist while smiling sadistically. Keiko pulled her hand away and began eating again.

"Now that that's over..."Shia looked uncertain. She looked across the table to Tezuka and smiled.

"I have a question for you, boys..." Maileiko began, looking down at her food, not daring to look them in the eye. "Do you know of a Sakuno Ryuzaki?" She lifted her head and stared into aqua orbs right before her.

"Nyah! We know Sakuno-chan! She's the granddaughter of our Tennis Coach!" Eiji smiled happily. The girls' eyes widened and were glossed over.

"Really!" Miya exclaimed.

"We haven't seen Sakuno in so long." Que put in. The boys stared at the girls in confusion.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's all for part two! Hope you continue to review! It means a lot to me when you people review. And when you don't, it makes me feel like a terrible author. So, reviewing is a good thing! Everyone would appreciate it! And thanks again to Keiko, my new editor, for deciding to put Chapter 2 into sections. See ya! Hope you peoples review! Bye!

Keiko feeling Maileiko's cheek- Heh... It first started when Que and Shia spent the night at my house, and Que decided, for some reason, to give the two of us feet massages. When it was my turn, Shia held me down to my bed as Que began to give me the foot massage. Later, she decided, for some unknown reason to feel everyone's cheeks. She first felt hers, then Shia's, then she did it to me. It was weird... Yeah... Then somehow, Keiko heard about it, and she checked for herself. Miya did it one night I spent the night at her house. And that's how it happened... Yup, yup.


	4. First Day Part 3

Hello again! Thanks for reading this far! I'm quite happy right now! I've got like over 400 pictures of The Prince of Tennis! WEEEEEE! Anyway... Just ignore the crazy person here... Keiko, my editor, as you all already know, decided for me to put Chapter 2 into sections! Give it up for Keiko people! If I had not done that, then you'd be reading over 30 pages on Word Document. So, yeah. And when I told her who was going to end up with Tezuka, (She likes Tezuka and someone else. The someone else more though!) she gasped and said (in these words EXACTLY) "-gasp- That... SKANK!" Then I laughed my head off and yadda yadda... I'll just leave you to reading my story here... -slowly backs away- Yeah...

Thanks for everyone's reviews!

**White Alchemist Taya:** Thanks for your review!

**chinagirl114:** Have no fear! There will be more Ryoma and Sakuno moments coming soon! Things must develop first, though.

**Fullmoon05:** Nyah? -?

**MirokuHoushi471:** Like I said in the message to you, odd and strange things happen in this story... Very odd...

_Disclaimer (I hate this): Don't own songs on here! Only the girls! (That sounds a bit weird...) Keiko: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRD! You freak-o! (shivers)_

"Blah"- talking

_'Blah'_- thinking

_Blah_- lyrics/ singing

_"Blah"_- talking English

The Time of Our Lives

Chapter 2- First Day- Part III

**After School**

"Hey, Fuji!" Maileiko called as she caught up with him after class got out. Fuji smiled at her, and she returned the gesture.

"Hey, Maileiko. So, are you and Shia going to try out for tennis today?" They walked alongside each other to their lockers. Maileiko just gave him a confused look.

"You think we'd be good enough?" She blushed lightly as she grabbed her things out of her locker. He turned to her with a smile, like usual.

"We all saw you and Shia play yesterday. You'd be more than qualified." He reached into his locker to grab his things, "the two of you might even be able to play as starters." They began to walk away from the lockers and out into the courts.

**With Shia and Tezuka**

"Yo, Tezuka!" Shia called as she ran up to the captain of the Tennis Club.

"Hn." He replied, which usually meant 'yes'. Shia walked alongside him to their lockers in silence. When Shia finally broke the ice that had made them gone mute.

"So, uhh... You have tennis practice after this?" Shia mentally slapped herself. _'Of course he does!'_

"Hn." He replied once again. Their was a moment of silence, "why don't you come too?" They arrived to their lockers and began to get their stuff. Shia stared in shock.

Tezuka went up to her as she was still getting her things. "Like try out? Or watch? Or what?" Shia felt lost and confused.

"I'd suggest trying out. I'll recommend you and Maileiko both to Ryuzaki-sempei." They both walked out of the school doors towards the courts.

**With Keiko and Momo**

Keiko was just getting out of class when she saw Momo leaving before her. "Hey, Momo!" Momo suddenly halted and turned on his heel to face her. He hadn't realized it until now, but Keiko was just barely up to his chest. _'Did I just now notice her height? Or was I just paying attention to her?'_

"Oh, hey, Keiko. I have to be going to Tennis practice." He thought about it for a moment, "you wanna' come and watch?" He smiled brightly. Keiko stood there and thought about what he'd just asked her.

"Yeah, sure. But I have to call my mom first." They began walking out of the classroom when she reached into her pocket to get her cell phone. A flip to be exact! Someone then accidentally bumped into her, making her loose her balance along with dropping all her things.

Momo quickly caught her before she hit the floor, "you all right?" He asked with a concerned voice. "Hey! Watch where you're goin' next time!" He yelled at the kid who ran into Keiko and made her loose balance. A bright pink blush spread across Keiko's cheeks.

Keiko bent down to pick up her binder that had fallen out of her hands. She regained her composure and continued walking with Momo as she dialed her home phone number.

"Ma?" Keiko questioned, even though she knew it was her mom on the other line.

"Kei? What is it? You and Jarrett need a ride home?" Her mother asked on the other end.

"No. I was just wondering if I could stay after and watch the Tennis Team." She looked up at Momo who walked beside her, with a discreet smile.

"Oh, all right. But call if you need a ride, all right?" Her mom said.

"I might just walk. I mean our house isn't that far, right? So I'll just walk with everyone." Keiko told her mother reassuringly.

"All right. Have fun, Kei." And with that, their conversation was over.

"I'm guessing she said it was all right?" Momo questioned as they came to their lockers and pulled their things out and left. Keiko nodded a reply.

"Good!" Momo said cheerfully, then together they headed off to go to the courts.

**With Que and Kaoru**

Que rushed out of the girls' locker room and saw Kaoru walking towards the lockers. "Hey, Kaoru!" She called out with a huge grin. Kaoru turned to see Que running towards him, her brown red locks bouncing off of her shoulders. She soon caught up to the monotonous boy. "So..." Que started walking along with him.

"Huh?" He kept walking on, not turning to look at her, but taking slight glances. His usual hard expression played on his face.

Que was quiet for a moment before she responded, "are you going to Tennis Practice afterwards?" She walked on with a nervous smile. _'Idiot! Of course he is! He is on e of the starters after all!'_ She mentally slapped herself. (Shia: Woah, didn't I just do the same thing?)

"Yeah." He spoke coldly, yet with a hint of warmth. **(Wow! That's like a FIRST! HA HA HA!)** They arrived to their separate lockers, across from each other.

"Heh, of course you are!" She quickly responded, defending her words. They took their things, and headed out of the school.

"Are you following me, or something!" Kaoru looked back at her as she walked behind him. Que stared at him, her eyes wide in shock.

"I was going to watch the Tennis Club practice! Jeez! Don't over glorify yourself!" Que stated walking away towards the courts.

**With Tomo, Miya, Inui, and Oishi**

Miya came running out of her last period class with Tomo tailing behind her with a wide smile. Miya, on the other hand, looked as if she were going to die. She saw Oishi walking with Inui down the hallway.

"Miya?" Oishi questioned as he saw the hazelnut haired girl run towards them, "what's wrong!" He asked exasperated.

Miya pointed at Tomo, who held a glass of _something_... "She's trying to poison me!" She screamed in horror as she hid behind Oishi.

"Poison?" Oishi questioned as he looked up to see Tomo holding a glass. The aroma irradiating from the glass smelled like... Well... He wasn't quite sure what it smelt like, and the author of this story would really rather not like to know herself... Inui stared at the conflict, writing notes down in his green notebook with a broad smile.

"Just try my new drink, Miya!" Tomo walked up to the frightened girl hiding behind Oishi. An innocent smile rested on Tomo's lips. Oishi sweatdropped at the problem, for this was much like what him and the rest to the Seishun Regulars had to put up with. Although, even if Tomo seemed much less deviant than Inui, the glass containing the liquid of whatever said different. Tomo sighed in defeat and looked to Inui who made constant notes. Her right eyebrow slightly furled as she walked on.

Oishi and Miya gave each other glances of confusion. Miya noticed she had been holding on to his uniform during the whole chaotic event. A slight blush grew across her face, _'No! Bad, Miya! You can't feel this way about a boy! Stupid! Stupid!' _She released her hold on his uniform and followed behind Tomo. Oishi stood there in bafflement for a second, and continued on his way with Inui. They caught up with the girls and walked along with them to the lockers.

"Miya, Tomo, why don't you come to watch us practice?" Oishi offered kindly. Miya slightly grimaced at the offer.

"Yes, you could cheer the team on." Inui put in with an evil smile. He made his way to his locker on the opposite side of Oishi's and straight across from Miya's.

Miya grabbed her things from her locker, as Tomo took her stuff from her locker. "Sounds fun." Tomo smiled and dragged Miya along reluctantly. Miya sighed with defeat as them and the boys hurried out to the courts seeing everyone else out there.

**With Mai, Sakura, Eiji and Taka**

Eiji and Taka just got out of class when they saw two small figures in the distance charging towards them. "Nyah! Takashi! Someone's coming for us!" Eiji called out as he stared wide eyed at the figures, looking like girls, coming straight for them. One girl had bright and vibrant blonde wavy hair that reached her mid back area, where as the other girl, was shorter and had chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks that reached just below her shoulders.

"Hi, Eiji! Hi, Taka!" Called out the blonde as the brown haired one ran alongside her. Eiji and Taka soon recognized the two girls as no other than Mia and Sakura.

"Mia-chan! Sakura-chan!" Eiji cried in joy. Takashi stood behind the bouncy and bubbly Eiji. Mai quickly ran up to Eiji and bounced along with him. Sakura stood behind the bouncing pair.

"Hello, you two!" Sakura smiled at the two boys and waved. Taka went up to the short girl as the two bubbly couple stopped hopping up and down and walked along with Sakura and Taka. They began their way back to their lockers.

In the distance, there were some mysterious figures watching the group as they left. "And that's the last two..." Announced one of the figures, which sounded like a girl. "They've just arrived to this school, and _already_ look what they're trying to do!" A girl stepped out from the shadows. "That wench is trying to steal _my_ Eiji-kun!" The girl turned to the other figures that had stepped out from the shadows. The other figures were as well girls.

"Well that wench," one of the other girls began, "is tryin' to take my Takashi away!" The girl said in an Osakan accent.

"You others have _nothing_ on me..." Began a girl from the very back of the group. Her eyes were squinted in a glare, "that _one_ girl is getting too close to Shusuke..." A smirk made its way to her lips, "we'll just have to _do_ something about that, now won't we?"

The other girls stared in shock, their eyes slowly starting to twitch. "That's a little bit creepy, Miho..." Said a small girl from behind her. "And there's this one meanie trying to take away Momo. I even saw them _hugging_ after class." The small girl began said sadly as tears began to form in her eyes. "I've known Momo since the middle of last year. So I have a reason to cry." Miho, the one who was complaining about Fuji, wrapped her arms around the small girl. The other girls just stared off to where the group had just been.

**The Tennis Courts**

Everyone seemed to be arriving to the courts one after the other with someone else. The boys rushed into the changing rooms as the girls stood there and looked around with awe. They saw in the other courts, other people playing against teammates. Shia and Maileiko began to tap their feet, waiting for the boys to come back out with Coach Ryuzaki. Miya and Keiko began to squabble about some ridiculous thing. Que stood next to Shia in anticipation. **(YAY! I'm back! I can write again!)**

Mai was running around, apparently trying to fly, we suppose. "WEEEEE!" She grinned and ran around the other girls, her arms out, looking like she was about to take off flying.

Keiko shook her head at her hyper friend. "Mai, did you have root beer at all today?" The rest of the group turned to the two. Keiko looked annoyed as Mai stood in front of her with a confused look.

"Me?" Mai pointed to herself, still in wonder.

"No! I was talking about Maileiko's wiener dogs," Keiko said sarcastically while she stared at her friend with a blank look. Maileiko stood in the background in a daze. "Of course I was talking about _you_!" Keiko screamed at the sight of Mai still in wonder.

"Who's yelling out here!" Came a familiar voice. It sounded like a woman's voice, probably around her mid forties. The girls turned around with smiles toward the woman. "Wha-!" The woman stared in shock at the group in front of her. It was the old group. All that was missing was the youngest out of them all: Sakuno.

"Sumire-san!" Miya, Shia, Keiko, Sakura, Que, Tomo and Mia squealed in delight.

"Ryuzaki-sempei!" Maileiko smiled sweetly, her usual smile. The group ran up to the Tennis Coach.

"What are you all doing here! I thought you all left for America five years ago!" Ryuzaki sounded happy yet perturbed as well.

"Well, we're back!" Que smiled wondrously. _'I so badly want to start singing right now... And so I'm back... From outer space... Just walked in to find you here with that saddened look upon your face!'_­­ Que held her desire to sing back with an odd face.

"It's been so long!" Ryuzaki smiled in delight. "Sakuno will be so pleased to see you all again! So," She became serious again, "what are you doing here anyway?" The girls fell over in shock.

"Well," Tomo began softly, "Some things just happened..." She looked down to the ground, finding a sudden interest in the cold pavement. The other girls nodded their heads tediously. Ryuzaki looked on as if she understood.

"Well, on to more happy measures!" Mai grinned brightly as she used Miya's shoulders to push her up into the air as a springboard.

"Yes," Ryuzaki said sternly. A small smile began to grow on her lips as she stared down at the girls. Her gaze shifted over to Shia and Maileiko, "So, you two... Are you two going to try out, or not?" The two girls' looks of happiness changed to shock.

"Wh-what?" They stuttered out, their eyes wide in horror. "Heh heh..." They rubbed the back of their heads as a sweatdrop appeared on their forehead. The middle-aged woman began to laugh hotly.

"Just try, Shia! Maileiko!" Came an encouraging voice from behind. They turned back with scary faces looking to the one who said that. It turned out to be Sakura standing there uneasy from the glares she was receiving from the two. "Uhh... Don't hurt me!" She cried as she ran behind the nearest person.

"What's so wrong with at least just _trying out_?" Came a voice from out of nowhere. The whole group turned to see the Seishun regulars coming out of the locker rooms in their tennis uniforms. The voice just so happened to be that of Momo, who stared at the group with a calm demeanor. "We all saw the two of you practicing yesterday. Yes we did." He repeated, getting his point out.

"Fine, fine." Shia responded for the two of them, without even consenting Maileiko first. Maileiko stared at her friend in wonder. She had not expected Shia, of all people, to give in so easily. Shia turned to look at Maileiko with a knowing smirk. Her gaze shifted back to the guys, "If you insist..." She chuckled lightly.

"Whatever." Maileiko smiled as they walked to the locker room to change. Maileiko and Shia poked their heads back out of the doorway, "Uhhh... What are we supposed to wear?" Everyone fell over, with the exception of Tezuka, Fuji, and Kaoru.

After Shia and Maileiko got clothes to change into, they walked out of the locker room with an agitated look crossed over their faces. They were upset at the fact that the uniform they had to wear was also a miniskirt. Maileiko had her green brimmed, red rimmed and black handled racquet in her hand as Shia held her red brimmed, blue rimmed and black handled racquet in her right hand. Maileiko's hair was tied into two separate braids flowing down to her waist. Shia had her dirty blonde hair into a single braid bobbing up and down as she walked.

"We're cheering for you two!" Called Keiko, Que and Mai from the other side of the fence. The two girls looked over at their friends in a cold stare as they stepped onto the green tennis court.

"Tachibana verses Nosake! Court A!" Shouted Tezuka from the judge's seat in court A.

"What! Not again! I don't wanna play her again!" Shia yelled in frustration as her eyes squinted in a scowl.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you?" Maileiko smiled broadly as she walked over to her side of the court. Shia turned to glare at her friend. Her feet then ran onto her side as she got in a ready stance.

"That's it! You're goin' down!" Shia yelled as she faked a smile. "Rough!" Shia called out her choice of the racquet. Maileiko smiled with her eyes slightly squinted.

Tezuka spun the racket as it landed on the ground and continued to spin. It finally landed upside down. "Nosake to serve!" Tezuka called, not really paying any attention to the squabble between the girls. Shia went back to her post to serve. She bounced the ball a few times before throwing it up in the air. The sun shown down around the ball, causing Shia to squint ever so slightly. Maileiko began bobbing off of her left foot onto her right, only her heel lifting from the ground. Her smile faded as she looked seriously towards Shia, smacking the ball.

Maileiko returned it graciously. Shia ran up to net with extraordinary speed and lobbed the speeding ball. The golden haired girl jolted up underneath the ball and slightly jumped into the air. She smashed the ball down right at Shia's feet. The group of girls began cheering in the background as the ball bounced away.

"15-love!" Tezuka called out over the court.

The game continued on, "15 all!" As the girls kept hitting the balls back at each other, "30-15!" Maileiko kept hitting the balls to Shia's weak spots, as Shia did the same to Maileiko. "Game Tachibana! Change courts!" Tezuka yelled as the two girls switched sides. "Tachibana to serve!"

Maileiko bounced the ball and smacked the ball towards Shia with amazing speed. Shia hit it back with slight differentiated moves and difficulty. At this, Maileiko charged the ball head on and smashed it. All of a sudden, the ball became invisible to the naked eye, or in this case, to any eye. _'No! You weren't supposed to use that move!'_ Maileiko screamed to herself.

"Where's the ball go!" Some of the girls wondered in shock. The boys just stared with widened eyes. The bright yellow ball came into view as it landed on Shia's side of the court. The dirty blonde haired girl looked to the ball, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Maileiko quickly thought of a solution to cover what everyone just witnessed. "Uh, I guess I don't know my own strength? Heh heh..." Maileiko hoped as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Game and set. Won by Tachibana six games to four." Tezuka said cautiously still with his cold glare visible. Maileiko smiled sheepishly as her feet moved around below her.

"That was great Maileiko!" Oishi smiled as he stood next to Tezuka in the judge's seat. Maileiko slowly turned her head with a deathly glare.

"What- Did- You- Say...?" Her voice sounding that of a demons' or something. Oishi slowly backed away with a sweatdrop and a nervous smile.

"Don't be so hard on him, Maileiko!" Tomo called out. "How is he supposed to know you hate compliments and much rather prefer insults?" A gasp escaped the lips of many, which had overheard.

"So? I'm not real big on compliments myself. What of it?" Mai stated defending the fact of both the girls. Even more gasps were heard throughout the courts surrounding them. It was silent for a moment, when Ryuzaki finally spoke.

"Everyone get back to practice!" The old woman bellowed to everyone as they continued to practice. She rushed over to Maileiko and Shia with a worried expression. "You two," she spoke to the two blonde girls in front of her, "Come with me." The old woman led the two out of the courts and away from hearing range. She frantically looked around for any sign of other life forms, and looked down at the two girls with a wide smile, "So, are you two going to join?" She folded her arms over her chest with a knowing smile.

Maileiko spoke up before Shia had the chance to decide for the both of them, "I'm not sure." Her voice was somewhat uneasy. Ryuzaki's eyes went wide at the young girl's response.

"Why not?" Shia looked to her friend in utter confusion. Maileiko just shook her head as Ryuzaki stared at the two short girls.

The wind blew past them, the girls' legs becoming cold. Flower pedals blew along in the wind, Maileiko and Shia's braids waving behind them. "Simple... The girls' team is awful!" Maileiko stated bluntly and seriously. The other two fell over with sweatdrops. Ryuzaki slowly stood with a smile as Shia remained on the ground.

"Then there's only one solution." Her smile grew wider as the girls trembled slightly under her gaze and evil smile. "You'll become two Regulars."

"ARE YOU NUTS, LADY!" Shia screamed from her spot on the ground as she raised her left fist to show her definition of crazy, I suppose you could say. "That'd mean we'd be kicking off two other Regular members!" Shia's voice raised in frustration.

Ryuzaki just chuckled with her hand up to her mouth, "Don't worry girls. No one will be kicked off. I assure you." She reassured both of them with a grin. "We must be getting back now. Who knows what kind of trouble those boys could've gotten into?" The three headed back to the courts.

"Go Ryoma! YAY!" Cheered a happy girl with red brown pigtails. The girl wore a light green Seishun school uniform. The girl next to her had her hair in two braids, like Maileiko, only her hair was red. She was wearing the same uniform as the bouncy girl next to her. The two of them were cheering Ryoma on during his practice drills hitting the cones with the coordinated color of ball. Blue ball to blue cone, red ball to red cone, and yellow ball to yellow cone. Anyone who messed up had to drink Inui's special vegetable juice, or whatever they called it.

"Sakuno!" Ryuzaki called as she walked up to the two cheering girls. There were three boys next to them, also cheering Ryoma on. Shia and Maileiko carefully followed behind the Seishun Coach.

Sakuno turned to see her grandmother in front of her with two girls about her age standing behind her. She couldn't get a real good look at the small girls' faces, but she saw the one on the left had golden blonde hair, while as the one on the right had dirty blonde. The girls stuck their heads out from behind the old woman to show their blue eyes. Realization struck Sakuno as she shouted with glee and wrapped her arms around the two girls.

"So glad to see you remember us, Sakuno-chan!" Maileiko smiled broadly as she put her left hand around the small girl's back.

"Yeah! Thank God you didn't forget us." Shia wrapped her right arm around the small girl.

"Sakuno, you know these two girls?" The girl with pigtails questioned as her right eyebrow raised in suspicion. Sakuno nodded furiously as her arms were still wrapped around Shia and Maileiko.

"These are two of my best friends. I haven't seen them for so long. When did you two come back?" Her gaze went from the pigtailed girl to the other two. "Oh! I'm sorry! Tomo, this is Maileiko Tachibana, second year." She said as she pointed to the crystal blue eyed one. "And this is Shia Nosake, second year also." She pointed to the teal-eyed girl.

"Heh, nice to meet you, Tomo. Wow, this might get confusing sometimes... You're name is Tomo, and our other friend's name is Tomo." Shia noted as her and Maileiko escaped from Sakuno's hold.

"By the way, Sakuno... We're not the only ones who are here." Maileiko smiled with an innocent wink. "Yup yup! There's Keiko, Mai, Tomo, Que, Miya and Sakura!" Maileiko pranced around with a smile.

"Wha-! Where are they!" Sakuno shrieked in surprise. Maileiko and Shia pointed across the court to a group of girls watching the Regulars' practice.

"They had better not be watching _my_ Prince Ryoma!" Tomo glared over to the group of girls across the court. The three girls sweatdropped at the comment made by the younger girl (to Maileiko and Shia at least).

A boy with brown hair and an uni-brow stepped backwards, not noticing that Shia was there. "Wah!" He cried as he ran into her. His head slowly turned backwards to look up into a cold and deep blue eyed glare. "Uh... Uh... Sorry!" He quickly moved away as Maileiko began laughing her head off.

Maileiko straightened herself up, grabbed both Shia and Sakuno's hand and began walking to the other side of the court. Ryuzaki had already left to talk the girls' arrival into the Regulars with Tezuka and Oishi **(Keiko: OYSTER!)**.

The three girls came up behind the brown red haired girl known as Que. Shia gently yanked on Que's mid-back length hair to get her attention.

"Hey!" Que screamed as she felt her hair being tugged. She swiftly spun around with a cold glare, wanting to scare off the one who pulled her hair. Her glare faltered as she saw whom it was. "Shia! Maileiko! And... Who are-" Her eyes widened when she saw the small red headed girl behind the two. "SAKUNO-CHAN!" The five foot five height girl wrapped her arms around Sakuno. When the other girls heard Que shout out their old friend's name, they turned with anticipation and shock.

"Que!" The small girl blushed in embarrassment as she slowly put her arms around Que. She felt a few more pairs of arms wrap themselves around her. She turned her head, "Keiko! Tomo! Mai! Miya! Sakura! I can't believe it's really you guys..." Sakuno's blush grew brighter. Shia and Maileiko stood off tot the side with smiles and their arms crossed over their chests.

"Shia! Maileiko! Get your girly butts over here now!" Called Sumire Ryuzaki from the courts with the Regulars, knowing that would make the two girls tick. The two girls turned their heads with a blank stare and slowly began their march over to the group. _'She just had to say **girly**, didn't she?'_ Shia thought bitterly. All of the other girls decided to follow and see what was going on. After all, the two didn't tell them anything when they came back with Sakuno.

Shia and Maileiko made their way to the big group on the court sluggishly. "So, what's up?" Shia questioned as she bounced her racquet off her shoulder, bored. The group surrounding them smiled smugly, with the exception of Tezuka and Kaoru.

"We have come to a conclusion..." Ryuzaki said while looking down on them. She had then moved across the court with a tennis racquet and a basket of balls. "The two of you will start... Now!" She hit a ball over the net at the girls and another.

"Hey! That's not cool, Sumire!" Shia shouted as she hit all the balls that came to her.

"You have no right to call me 'Sumire' during practice, Shia!" Ryuzaki shouted as she hit more balls over the net at the two. She noticed the two hitting the balls back with ease.

Maileiko smiled as she made some short leaps to the balls coming to her or in her hitting range. "Come on, Shia! It's not that bad!" Maileiko looked as if she were dancing or doing ballet rather than playing tennis. _'She's gonna fall in... 5...'_ Shia began to think to herself as she watched Maileiko. _'...3...2...1...'_ And just as she thought, Maileiko fell flat on her face.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Shia laughed along with their friends, the only one not laughing was Sakuno, hoping Maileiko was all right.

Maileiko pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, "Heh heh..." She nervously laughed at herself as a bright red blush came to her cheeks. "I'm good... I'm fine... I'm all right..." She said as she slowly stood up. "Sorry, Coach Ryuzaki. You may continue now." Maileiko sheepishly spoke.

After some more drills with Ryuzaki, the Regulars continued practice drills with Inui.

Practice ended awhile after. Keiko had been complaining how hungry she was getting, while the other girls cheered loudly. Keiko's stomach began acting up again as she held her stomach in agony. "The pain! The PAIN!" She fell to her knees in unmistakable pain.

"Are you all right?" Momo asked when he came out of the locker room, changed back into his uniform. A smile grew on his face, filled with happiness, "You wanna get somethin' to eat with Ryoma and me?" He questioned as he held out his hand to help her up. Keiko's eyes began to water in pure bliss.

"R-really!" She timidly took his hand as he helped her up. Momo just smiled his reply.

"Awwwwe... How CUTE!" Came a squeaky voice from behind. The voice was _really_ quite hyper, and sounded like Mai's happy and unmistakable giddy voice. She began to giggle.

"Hey!" Keiko defended with a bright red blush. "If you hadn't _noticed_, during the practice, my stomach was going crazy with pain!" She turned with a huff. Mai just laughed as others joined her. "Shut up!" Keiko smiled to herself, for reasons the author does not even know. **(Well, I actually do, so NYAH!)**

"Well, I'm bored..." Shia said as she walked out of the girls' locker room with Maileiko. Maileiko had her arms folded together behind her as she walked with a smile. Shia walked with her arms crossed with a bored expression.

"You two were really good during practice!" Sakuno said sweetly, her bright red eyes glimmering in the shining sun.

"Maileiko, Shia, the two of you will be joining the girls' Regulars team starting tomorrow." Ryuzaki came up to the two smiling girls talking with everyone. Everyone turned to look at the vexing Coach.

The girls shrugged in response. Everyone went their separate ways, awaiting the next morning to come.

"Hey, Miya! Let me see your glasses!" Mai shouted as she jumped on Miya's back with a smile plastered to her face. What a way to end the day together, nay?

**Editor's note from Keiko:** Wow Maileiko or Mai if you please. I didn't realize that you had such a way with words in your story. Sorry, but since the word document was being retarded, I had to change a few things, what with me being your editor and all. Anyway, very well done. Or should I say..._"Wonderful job." _Then you say: _"YAY! I GOT A COMPLIMENT! YAY!"_ Like Mine' did as she was bouncing up and down enjoying her praise! HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU'D RATHER TAKE INSULTS THAN PRAISE! YOU FREAK! Mad face: :( Lol had to put all that.  Mwehehehehe! Buh-bye!

**A friendly note from Shia (Children, run and hide!):** Hiya Maileiko or Mai! How are you this fine day! Good! Why are you reading over my shoulder again? It's freaking me out! It's one of those 'They're watchin' you' feeling ya know? Creepy! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm not an editor, but I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I have more than enough psychotic ideas for both of us to put in our stories! Yay! Bye!

**Author's note**: I'm surrounded by _complete_ idiots... ALL TOGETHER, THAT'S 103! THE NUMBNUTS WIN! Anyway, things you _may_ not understand... And if you _do_ actually understand them, then you're crazier than us! Ha ha ha! Yeah right. No one's more nuts than us... You all have no idea... Anyway, here are the _misunderstood:_

Mai and Root Beer: It's a well-known fact about me. I go crazy when I have Root Beer, whether it has caffeine in it or not.

Keiko calling Oishi 'Oyster' in the editor's note: Keiko had a hard time pronouncing Oishi's name, (along with Tezuka and Inui's) and she said to me that when she was reading over my story, that she wanted to call Oishi 'Oyster' instead. See the resemblance? Oishi, Oyster...

Maileiko and Mai not liking compliments but would rather insults: It's just me... I don't know why I'd rather prefer insults over compliments... But yeah, just me being the weird and disturbed me.

Mai and Miya's glasses: I like to wear Miya's glasses sometimes. They all say that I look like Tezuka when I put them on. And just to annoy Shia, I always say "TWENTY LAPS!" and... yeah... (Shia: I die...)

**Extra Author's Note:** I want at least **FIVE REVIEWS** before I post my next chapter! And I'm not asking too much. I know people who ask for like TWENTY reviews! I'm not that demanding... (Note: Not _that_ demanding) Oh yeah! And I'm on like episode 58 of The Prince of Tennis! Oh yeah! I feel proud of myself... So leave me alone... NO! Don't _really_ leave! You're all my grateful readers! At least I think you're grateful... You know what? I'm just gonna shut up now...


	5. The Dream And the Misfourtunes

Hiya! I'm back! Good to see ya all again! HA HA HA! I like this chapter... Hee hee hee... So does Shia... **(Shia: Heh heh heh... YE- YES!(Shigure style!)) **Yeah, on wit da story! Shia helped write this Chapter, just so ya'll know. One more thing... -picks up microphone- I'm NOT wearing underwear today! No I'm NOT wearing underwear today! NOT that you really care, much about my underwear! Still nonetheless I have to say...! That- I'm- Not- Wearing- Underwear- TO- DAY! Fuji sang that song... I saw it... Not really in the anime, but in a music video. Shia was there too. Day... Somethin'... Mom is still calling the guys from The Prince of Tennis, girls! Not good! Not good! But it was funny when she saw Sengoku and said he was gay! She saw pictures of Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka, Ryoma, Yuushi, Sengoku, Oishi, Kaoru, Momo, Inui, Taka, Atobe, Mizuki, Kojiroh, and Shinji all during White Day. She had something bad to say about every one of them, whether it be about being a girl or looking gay, except for one... She said this boy was a REALLY cute anime boy! Drum roll please... You'll never guess who... SHINJI!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**White Alchemist Taya**: To answer your question, I really don't mind how long it is. It doesn't have to be long at all! It could even just say, "UPDATE! Good job!" And that'd be fine.

**Chinagirl114**: Heh heh! That happens to me sometimes. But rarely, since I have to do all my work in Social Studies (which is where we have our computers). Or I might be at home, then my mom will start talking to me. And if a friend is over, them too. Sigh.

**The Princesses of Tennis**: Yes, I know who you are. _Thanks_ for the review.

**BlackFeatherz29**: (The 29 is back! Shia! Keiko! I told you it was following me!) I'm not sure if your message was both a review and a message back... But I'll take it as it is! So thanks! And you're welcome for the ideas!

**MirokuHoushi471**: Thanks for the review! And good to know that the Birthday E-Card wasn't a waste! Happy _late_ Birthday! Again!

**aibeauty**: Thanks! And, uhh... Do ya think I could only do _one_ of your requests? Heh...

_Disclaimer: Do not own song. Song called 'Cosmic Dare' from 'Cowboy Bebop'._

"Blah"- talking

_'Blah'_- thinking

_"Blah"_- talking different language

_Blah_- singing

* * *

The Time of Our Lives

Chapter 3- The Dream... And the Misfortunes

It was early in the morning at Seishun Academy, Kaoru Kaido slowed to a stop as he finished his morning run. He took a deep breath and then exhaled with a hissing noise. He looked around at the campus, almost completely empty this early in the morning. He moved towards the boys' locker room, which was open, thanks to Oishi. It was easy to see how he had gotten the nickname refreshing, he was always the first one there in the morning, to unlock the locker room and the clubroom.

The Sakura trees blew in the wind, the pink pedals drifting diligently in the air. Not a noise was heard as Kaoru stepped into the locker room, slouching in his usual manner. He took his sweet time changing and getting ready, seeing as how no one else was there yet. He had no idea as to where Oishi was, but he figured he must've been in Ryuzaki's office, possibly with her and Tezuka, discussing practice and the upcoming tournament.

The door to the locker room swung open as a figure made its way in. The figure was known to be that of Oishi's. "Kaoru, hurry and get ready." The vice-captain suggested with a smile. He made his way to his cubby, I guess you could call it, and placed his bag in the slot.

Kaoru hissed under his breath, not at Oishi in particular, it was just normal for him. Kaoru grabbed his tennis racket and headed out of the locker room, his green bandanna in place on his head. He placed his racket over his shoulder as he continued to walk towards the courts. He heard the hitting of balls on the tennis courts. The realization of there being someone already there came to him immediately. There, in the green courts, he saw the acrobatic player and a basket of balls next to him. Kaoru hissed as he came closer to the fence, separating the courts from the sidewalk area.

Pattering footsteps were heard from behind him, it sounded like... One... Two... Three... Four pairs of feet running in his direction. He turned casually with a cold glare to see Maileiko and Shia lunge themselves on him in an immense hug. "Get off me..." Kaoru hissed.

Ignoring Kaoru's demand, they continued to hug him. "Kaoru! You were such a cute baby! What ever went wrong!" Maileiko cried as she continued to hug him with an extensive smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He hissed with a blush, yet somewhat confused. The ruckus had disrupted Eiji's practice. The acrobat came over to see what was happening. At that moment, Oishi came out of the locker rooms, ready for practice.

"I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry! But what happened! You were so innocent back then!" Maileiko squeaked out.

"You were!" Shia agreed, still with her arms around him.

"What's going on?" Oishi finally spoke up with a questioning glance at the three.

"That's what I'd like to know." Came a voice from behind Oishi. Oishi turned to see none other than the stoic captain himself.

It was strange enough for Shia and Maileiko to be hugging someone, considering the fact that they don't really like physical contact, but it was even stranger to see them hugging the snake.

"Hello, everyone." Came a serene voice that belonged to none other than the Prodigy Fuji. "Why are Maileiko and Shia holding Kaoru?" He inquired with an eyebrow raised. His eyes still shut in his usual demeanor.

"I want to know why, too!" Eiji's voice announced. The bubbly acrobatic player came up to the group.

"What are they doing wrapping themselves around _Viper_?" Came a sarcastic voice. Of course, it was Momo. Only this time, with someone. It was Keiko.

"Uhh... Maileiko? Shia? What are you two _doing_ exactly?" Que inquired as she walked up to the group. Sakura and Miya were walking up the path at that moment as well.

"What the-!" The two girls' eyes widened at the sight before them.

"62 chance that it must have had something to do with Maileiko or Shia remembering something of importance." They turned to see Inui standing there, his green notebook in hand. Some just sweatdropped at the data player's advise.

"Mai, you were there with them this fine morning, what were they talking about?" Fuji inquired with his usual smile. Mai felt a rush of cold wind blow past her as Fuji's voice reached her ears.

"Huh?" Mai turned around to see Fuji standing there, not really looking at her, but the group of three. "Well... I don't know, to tell you the truth. I wasn't paying any attention. If you want to know, ask Nana." She pointed to the small girl, who doesn't even go to Seishun, but the other school right next to it. Fuji moved to the other side, next to Nana. He smiled down at her.

"Do you know why?" He asked sweetly.

"Heh heh... You'll just have to wait and see!" The small girl smiled evilly. Fuji looked at her confusingly, but turned back to the group.

"Mada mada dane..." Came a young voice which belonged to none other than the cocky freshman, Ryoma.

"You're up early, Ryoma." Came a gentle voice that belonged to the timid yet aggressive tennis player, Taka.

"Hello, everyone! What a lovely-" Tomo's voice came through the crowd, but stopped her sentence as she was witnessing a very strange thing. "I see how it is! You'd hug _him_, a guy, but not me, one of your best friends!" She shouted playfully. Everyone sweatdropped at the comment made, figuring that that was the only thing she got out of it.

"Hello, everyone." A shy and timid voice erupted throughout the group. The small girl with thigh length braided auburn colored hair spoke indulgently. Her eyebrows furled when she caught sight of Kaoru, Maileiko and Shia.

"NOW, that everybody's here! I can explain!" Maileiko said with a smile, her arms still wrapped around Kaoru.

"And I can explain my reasoning!" Shia said also, still embracing Kaoru.

"I had a dream last night," Maileiko began, "And it was of all of you. The boys I mean." She smiled, "If you could say that..." She mumbled the last part to herself. "But you were all a family! And it was pretty odd... Kaoru! You were the baby! And you were so cute! And Eiji! You were the cat! You were so cute too! Yet, you were pink." Maileiko said brightly. "And Ryoma was the third grade son! Not that there's a difference in them now..." She whispered the last part under her breath. "And Inui was the dad! Yeah... That was weird... Tezuka! You were the grandpa! HA HA HA! But you didn't look old... oh! And Taka! You were a sushi delivery guy! You always had a tennis racket while riding your bike." She paused for a long moment.

"What about Shuichiro, Shusuke and Momo?" Eiji inquisition with a beaming smile. Maileiko shivered at the thought.

"Ha! Momo... Ha ha... Was the second grade... Ha ha ha... Daughter! HA HA HA!" Momo fell over in surprise as everyone else cracked up in laughter, except Tezuka, who barely even smirked. "Yeah... And, Oishi..." She turned to look at Oishi with an apologetic look, as tears of laughter welled up in her crystal eyes, making them even brighter. "You were the mother..." Everyone fell silent. Oishi's eye began to twitch. "Heh... And Fuji..." She turned to give Fuji an apologetic smile, "You were the grandma... But you still didn't look old! You had your hair in a bun!" She defended, in a way. Fuji kept smiling, yet he could feel his eye twitching. "And it was Christmas time, and Momo, Ryoma and Kaoru were all writing down what they wanted for Christmas. Ryoma wanted a Ponta. Momo, or 'Momoko', wanted pudding, and Kaoru couldn't even write what he wanted! I was so cute yet so sad!" Maileiko squealed. She loosened her grip on Kaoru, as did Shia.

Maileiko continued on with telling her dream to the others. There were moments of wonder and shock. "And that's what happened." She nodded with her arms folded across her chest. "And at the end, Oishi, you were in the background of like this photo type thing, while Tezuka and Inui were at the front dressed up like Santa. You and Fuji, like I said, were in the background. Oishi, you were wearing..." Tears began to form at her eyes again. "A playboy bunny outfit!" She cracked up laughing along with everyone else. The only ones, who did not find it amusing, were Oishi, Tezuka, and Kaoru. "And Fuji, I don't know what you were wearing. That fact that Oishi was wearing a playboy bunny outfit scared me awake."

"I'm afraid I didn't even _want_ to know what I had been wearing." He smiled. **(For all the above, check author's note at the end)**

"Everyone! Practice began ten minutes ago! Get started!" Tezuka commanded with his usual stern expression. With that, the boys went to the courts, while Maileiko and Shia left for the girls' courts. The rest of the girls went from the boys' courts to the girls' courts, watching their friends' practice.

Miya and Mai left to go with Maileiko and Shia, deciding to try out as well. They played Doubles against Shia and Maileiko. In the end, the score was six games to two, Mai and Miya winning, Maileiko and Shia losing severely.

"Great job you two!" Cheered their friends from the fence.

"Which ones?" Asked Que with a smirk to Maileiko and Shia.

"Umm... Mai and Miya." Keiko answered with a smile. "They're our number one Doubles pair! Well, on the girls' team anyway."

"It's not like we play Doubles anyway! We're more Singles people!" Shia shouted from across the court. Maileiko smiled as she gathered up her things.

"It's almost time for class." Maileiko's grin broadened. She began to observe the courts, in search of someone, "Have you guys seen Sakuno? She was here not too long ago..."

"Oh? Sakuno? She's watching the Regulars practice. Along with that Tomato chick." Mai pointed towards the guys' courts.

"Don't you mean 'Tomoko'?" Sakura implied as she began to walk away along with Que and Keiko. Mai just waved it off as she went into the locker rooms.

"Hey, you three!" Momo called as he came up to the three girls as they walked down the path past the tennis courts. The girls waved to the tall boy in the Seishun boys uniform.

"Gee thanks for waiting for us, guys!" Maileiko yelled as her, Shia, Miya and Mai ran up to the group. She quickly caught her breath and checked her watch, "We should be getting to class now." She checked around the area once more, in search of someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Maileiko turned to see Mai there with an enormous smirk. Maileiko smiled in response.

"Hello. Sorry to keep you." Everyone turned to see a large group of boys and two girls. They recognized the one who spoke as none other than the sadistic genius, Fuji.

"Sakuno! There you are!" Maileiko shouted louder than she really needed to. "I had been wonderin' where you had gotten off to." Maileiko smiled as she walked up to the young girl. You could barely tell that there was an age difference between the two, from the height, that is. **(Hey! I'm just sloutchin'! That's all!)**

"Nyah! If the two of them stand right next to each other, it looks like they're in the same grade!" Eiji whispered to Oishi who stood beside his Doubles partner. Maileiko's sensitive hearing caught this. She turned to the hyper acrobat with a smile that could kill.

"Maileiko, chill. Let's just get to class." Shia and Mai stated as they began to drag their friend inside the school while everyone followed.

"Hold up everyone." The old tennis coach spoke up. Just at that point, water began to lightly fall from the sky that had been bright blue not too long ago. "I just want to announce that there's a meeting after school." She stood with her arms folded like always. "Now get to class." With that, everyone ran inside from the downpour.

"Wait! Even us?" Horio asked to Ryuzaki. "Are we going to the meeting too?" Ryuzaki rubbed the back of her head as she turned to look the other way.

"Uh, well, there's no need for you three to come. I just need to talk to those idiots over there." She motioned towards the Regulars and the girls. Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo laughed lightly.

"We gotcha." Katsuo stated with a smile.

"Hey! Don't call us idiots!" Miya spoke up with a blush.

"I don't know about you, Miya, but she can't talk for me." **(Check author's note at the end)** Mai stated with a smirk as they continued their walk to the lockers. Some of the girls started to chuckle light heartedly at the comment.

Mai, Shia, Keiko and Maileiko walked along with everyone and turned towards the girls' locker rooms for P.E. While Tomo once again dragged Miya off to Choir. All that was left were the Regulars, Que, Sakura, and Sakuno. Tomoko had somehow gotten lost or already left for class.

"Where are you two going?" Momo asked Sakura and Que. He had already known where Sakuno was going: to class with Ryoma.

"Haven't we already been over this, Sakura? Like yesterday?" Que looked to Sakura with a small smile. Sakura wasn't really paying any attention to her friend at the moment. She was too busy staring out the windows that they passed by, watching the rain fall brutally and yet sweetly. It somehow sent shivers up Sakura's spine thinking of the rain in that manner.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Sakuno asked, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Now there wasn't much of a height difference there. Sakura snapped out of her daze to see that most all the guys were gone by now, Taka and Ryoma were left staring in wonder.

Sakura blushed heavily, "Heh, sorry. I'm all right. Let's get to class, okay?" She walked down the hall with her friends, still in thought. _'Am I really all right?'_

Que glimpsed over to her friend out of the corner of her eyes. She knew something was up, just not what it was. She shook the feeling away, _'It's just the rain. It's doin' weird stuff to us.'_ She thought with a nervous smile.

-----

During Math, Shia and Mai noticed it was still raining brutally. Mai was lolling her head back and forth, fighting a losing battle against how tired she was. **(Check author's note at the end) **Shia was grumbling incoherently **(And be glad that you can't understand her. Honestly. And check author's note at the end)** Fuji shivered as he thought, _'She's starting to mumble those strange things again...'_ He sighed and turned to Maileiko, only to see that she was already asleep. **(Also check the author's note at the end)** Her arms were folded on top her desk and her head lying upon them. Her head was facing him, her lips shut innocently **(Heh... _Innocently_... Riiiiiggghhhht...)**. Her left hand was lying across the corner of the desk, her delicate fingers grazing over it.

_'Is it possible? Does she really not remember?'_ Fuji pondered with a frown, his eyes shut. He directed his gaze over Maileiko's shoulder to see Eiji glancing over at the other blonde haired girl, Mai. Mai was looking like she was about to fall out of her seat.

Mai, at that moment, fell off her seat. She hadn't hit the floor though. She felt someone's arms around her. Her head quickly jerked up to see Eiji with a nervous smile. "Are you all right?" He whispered. Mai quickly sat up straight back in her seat. Maileiko woke up for a moment, hearing the noise of someone falling from a desk. She looked around, her eyelids half shut. When she realized nothing was wrong, she fell back into a leisure slumber.

Shia's head hit the desk behind Fuji with a light 'tumph'. Mai leaned back in her chair, her eyes shut in a serene sleep. A smile played across her lips.

------

Keiko slowly drifted from her dream world back to reality. Momo saw Keiko sway back and forth in her seat. He looked outside the window to see the rain had not gotten any better. It was pouring down hard and fiercely and yet graciously. He took glances back at Keiko, to see her eyes wide as she stared to the front of the class, still swaying back and forth in her seat. _'She looks possessed or something!'_ He thought with a frightened look.

------

_'I wonder how Shia, Mai, and Maileiko are doing... It's raining so harshly... I can only imagine their onslaught lethargy...'_ Que thought staring out at the pouring rain outside. She focused back on the teacher at the front of the class. She could still hear the dissonant melody of the rain pounding into the soggy earth.

------

"This amount of rain is unbelievable." Sakuno murmured under her breath as lightning crackled feverishly. Thunder boomed throughout the area, causing some of her fellow classmates to jump in surprise. She could only imagine how her friends were reacting to this kind of storm.

"Class, calm down. It's just a little thunder and lightning. Nothing to get carried away with." Their English teacher said smoothly, trying to calm the class. Sakuno glanced over at Ryoma, who was asleep on his desk. Sakuno looked back out the windows into the never-ending assailant of rain. _'I get the feeling that today will be a long day...'_

**After School (Wow... Long day...)**

Shia walked out of her Publishing class with a yawn. It had been pouring down rain nonstop all day. And it wasn't planning on giving up the fight. **(Shia: Well if it's a fight it wants, then I'll beat it to a pulp!)**

Maileiko emerged from her Sports Injuries class just down the hall. She looked like she was about to pass out at any moment. Her feet went in all different directions as she walked, looking like she was drunk. Shia saw her best friend wobbling down the hall drunkenly.

"You ready for this 'meeting' thing, Shia?" Maileiko inquired sounding completely sober, just drowsy. Shia blinked and walked alongside Maileiko.

"I guess..." Shia commented. They saw Tezuka coming out of a classroom, and Shia's eyes brightened. "Tez-" Maileiko quickly covered her friends' mouth before she could finish calling out the name of the phlegmatic boy. Even if she was half-asleep, she knew better than to let her friend shout the Tennis team's captain's name. If the girl _had_ called out to him, Maileiko knew the two of them wouldn't even live to get to the meeting, knowing how many Tezuka fan-girls were around.

Tezuka stopped, actually hearing part of his name. More like hearing Shia's voice. He turned around uneasily, spotting the two girls coming up inauspiciously to him.

The three of them walked to the gym that they were told to meet in. Upon arriving, they spotted all the other regulars and girls waiting.

"So, where's Ryuzaki?" Shia pointed out.

"Who really knows." Que stated, leaning against the carpeted wall. "We just have to wait it out until she gets here." A moment of silence filled the gym. The only thing heard was the droning rain pounding against the school.

"So, what should we do?" Momo broke the silence. _'What we gonna do! What we gonna do!'_ Keiko thought with a stupid smile. **(Check author's note at the end)**

"Fshhh... Stupid..." Kaoru whispered under his breath. Momo turned to glare at the snake like boy.

"You wanna fight!" Momo shouted, raising his fist. Kaoru raised from his spot against the wall, and glared back at him. Thunder shrieked as a flash of lightening was seen through the window.

"Ooooooo..." Shia began sarcastically, "Spooky...!" She raised her hands up to her face as she shook them lightly, a smile playing on her lips.

BOOM!

A loud booming sound was heard from outside. Sakuno shrieked from the suddenly ever-more-so loud thunder. The lights in the gym flickered on and off then finally deciding to stay off.

"Just great!" Keiko shouted in annoyance. "Now the damn lights went out!" Keiko cursed a few more times, "I can't see where I-" She was cut off as she bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"I'm alright, you?" The sweet voice of a certain Genius wondered.

"Fine." Keiko stepped back and tried to find her way. And bumped into someone, sending the other person down.

"OOF!" The sound of someone falling rang throughout the gym. "I'll just stay down here..." Mai stated from her spot on the cold rubber floor. "Never mind! It's cold!" She stood up straight.

A light click echoed itself throughout the gym as a small circular shape of light was reflected off the wall. Inui stood there with a large flashlight in hand. "We need to think of something to do for the time being." He proposed.

"Heh heh..." An evil chuckle was heard from the ground. Inui flashed the light on the person. It was Ryoma. "I have an idea. Let's play truth or dare. It'll help pass th-" Maileiko cut him off.

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL!" She screamed, surprising everyone from her use of words. Coming out of Maileiko... **(Check author's note at the end)**

"Why not?" Sakuno piped up. If the lights were on, or if Inui had flashed the light at Maileiko's face, everyone would've seen the deathly glare she was sending off.

"I just don't!" Maileiko defended, not wanting to tell her true reasoning.

"Fine, then how about spin the bottle?" Inui suggested.

"NO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER AGAIN!" This time, it was Mai who burst out in anger. Now _that_ was something rare for the regulars. They hadn't seen Mai angry before, until now. She was always so bubbly and happy. **(Check author's note at the end)**

"NOW what's wrong!" Questioned Que, getting somewhat annoyed with the sudden loud and annoying outbursts.

"No..." Mai whispered to herself... "Don't think about it, Mai..." She spoke in a hushed voice to herself.

"You know what? We're gonna' play truth or dare! Maileiko, just put up with it!" Shia shouted demandingly. Shia knew what Maileiko's problem with truth or dare was, and she knew what Mai's problem was with spin the bottle. Yet, she had disregarded Maileiko's feelings for the game. Maileiko tried to make a complaint, but Shia hushed her. "I know what happened before, Maileiko. But that was in the past, and it's not like the time you played it last. And if anyone makes that kind of inquisition, then they will regret it." Shia said sternly, and yet somewhat reassuringly.

Maileiko sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

"What happened anyway?" Momo questioned, apparently asking for a death wish.

"Too long a story. I don't want to talk about it either." Maileiko said in a huff. She sat down on the floor as everyone else followed suit. "Who goes first?"

"I will." Fuji spoke up. No one could see it, but they all knew he was smiling. And they just realized that playing truth or dare with the sadist, Shusuke Fuji, was a bad idea. They felt sorry for the poor soul who gets chosen by him. "Maileiko, truth or dare?"

"You start off with me right off the bat? Oh gee, thanks." Maileiko stated sarcastically. "Truth." She established, just from automatic reaction to the question just because of last time.

"Hmm... What happened to you last time you played this game?"

He could feel the ice cold glare he was receiving from the girl. Shia and Mai knew that Maileiko was giving Fuji one of her deathly glares, and they were just glad that they were not on the receiving end of it. "Mai was there at the time, so she knows how it went down too. We were back in America at the time, and we had gone over to spend the night at my mom's friends' house. We had friends there, so that's why. It was when our friends Midori and Sumi were staying at their house. They're my mom's friend's nieces. Midori being fifteen and Sumi being our age. At the time we were thirteen, then again, we still are. Sumi had a boyfriend who lived down there, the relationships between him and the two girls were, let's just say, _disastrous_. And that night that Mai and myself spent the night, he also spent the night. The only reason he got to spend the night was because his friend is Toshi's, my mom's friend, son. And so, Sumi's boyfriend had to sleep in Ichiro's, the son, room.

"They weren't allowed to come out into the living room, where the girls slept that night. And yet, we broke the rules. They both came out and we played truth or dare. Actually, it wasn't called 'truth or dare' then. It was called 'dare'. No truths. And so we played truth or dare, and I was dared..." Maileiko's voice grew softer as it became barely audible, "To kiss Akeno, the boyfriend, on the lips..." Maileiko spoke in a muffle, "I tried to say no, but it wasn't good enough. I'm not sure what I was thinking at the time, but for some reason I agreed." She looked down at her hands, "Happy?" She spat coldly.

Fuji's eyes went wide in shock. "Sorry..." He whispered from his spot beside her.

"My turn," Maileiko stated with a smile. _'She recovered quickly.'_ Fuji thought. "Uh, Sakuno! Truth or dare!" A smile grew on her face, as she knew what her dear seventh grade friend was going to respond with.

"Um... Truth?" She spoke insecurely. _'I knew it!'_ Maileiko sang in her mind and smirked. The other girls slapped their foreheads, knowing Maileiko and what she'd make poor Sakuno do.

"Sakuno, tell me..." Maileiko thought for a second. She hadn't come up with anything before hand, "Do you like, _like_ anyone in this gym?" Maileiko smiled. Her friends shook their heads in incredulity. She was doing exactly what she had not wanted from anyone else, to Sakuno. "And not in the friendly kind of manner!" She shouted out at the last second.

Sakuno blushed a fine shade of red and looked around the room helplessly, "Uhh..." She knew she couldn't lie to her friends, because even if she would, they would know so. "Yes..." She mumbled out.

"Who?" Maileiko interrogated the small seventh grade girl, her eyes wide with anticipation, a giant grin forming on her lips.

"You only asked her if she liked anyone in here, not if she liked anyone in here and to say who they were." Ryoma stated tauntingly with a smirk. _'Little brat...'_ Everyone but Sakuno, Ryoma himself, and Maileiko, thought.

Maileiko rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile, "Heh, I guess you got me!" She chuckled lightly. "Your turn, Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno looked around the large circle that consumed the small girl. "Umm... Mai! T- truth or d- dare?"

Mai looked surprised for a moment. Her face returned to her normal happy smile. "Dare!" She squealed.

"Umm... Okay, uhh..." Sakuno thought for a moment of a dare for her hyper friend sitting somewhere in the dark circle. Her eyes brightened as she figured out a dare she could give her ecstatic friend, "I dare you to sing a song for us!"

"Wha-!" Mai shrieked. "Si- sing a so- song?" She stuttered with widened eyes.

"Yup." Sakuno smiled brightly, her smile glowing. A small blush grew on her cheeks, but no one really noticed from the darkness that consumed them.

"Can I choose the song at least?" Mai whined.

"Sure." Sakuno said shyly.

"Alright!" Mai whooped. "But I'll need a CD player..."

"Here, I have one. It's battery powered." Momo rummaged through his bag and pulled out a blue and white portable CD player.

"And for my accomplice!" Mai grinned as she held out her hand to Maileiko. The flashlight was pointed to Mai as she reached out. Maileiko hung her head as a blush spread across her face. "And I'll take that." She yoinked the CD player out of Momo's hands. She secretly placed the CD into the disk threshold.

Maileiko sighed heavily as she stared at the crowd before them; the flashlight was pointed to them as all eyes were on them. The song began to play as they waited for their cue to start singing.

_"You and I are betting on words  
You and I are wandering worlds, apart from each other, joined at the heart_

_You and I escaping the Earth__  
Tasting tears for all that it's worth, apart from each other, joined by a thought__  
Can you believe me?__  
Still sitting pretty with a pistol in hand__  
Living to love you, will you be my man?__  
If I beg, If I plead__  
Would you please, please, please satisfy me?___

Anything goes in this cosmic dare  
Anything goes so take care_  
Did you hear my heartbeat to your lies?__  
Listen close, sweet love of mine___

You and I are traveling time  
You and I are waiting to make the most of a moment alive in this silence so great_You and I a moon rockets climb  
__In tune with forever, never say never we're told_  
_You and I are floating in space_

_Can you believe me?  
Still sitting pretty with a pistol in hand  
Living to love you, will you be my man?  
__If I beg, If I plead  
Would you please, please, please satisfy me?___

Anything goes in this cosmic dare  
Anything goes so take care  
_Did you feel my heartbeat to your sighs?  
Mon amour, sweet love of mine_

_Sweet love of mine... Oooo... _

_Oooo... Sweet love of mine...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...___

Anything goes in this cosmic dare  
Anything goes so take care_Did you feel my heartbeat to your sighs?  
Mon amour, sweet love of mine..."_

Their singing stopped, but the music in the background went on. Everyone clapped their hands in enjoyment. Mai turned around to stop the CD.

"Now that that's over..." Maileiko went back to her seat, to find Tomo sitting there between Fuji and Shia. Maileiko blinked in confusion and walked over to Tomo's spot.

The game of truth or dare went on for about twenty more minutes, some girls had been dared to kiss a boy. Keiko had been dared to kiss Momo on the cheek, while Que was dared to kiss Fuji on the cheek. The both of them had not enjoyed it at all. They were actually interested in another two certain people. Both shall be unnamed at the moment. Tezuka was forced to kiss Shia on the cheek. **(HA HA HA! Why am I laughing? Shia would like this...)** Miya was dared to do a retarded dance, of some sort. And being Miya, she did it and hadn't lost an ounce of pride. And then Miya was dared to kiss Tezuka on the cheek. Tezuka looked as if he hadn't cared, but he did. He wasn't too happy with Eiji, the one who dared to dare Miya to do such. Miya had actually quite enjoyed herself, though.

Some people were dared to do some stupid and ridiculous imitations. While some were made to spill their guts, as in choosing truth would do to some.

But from before, when Miya had to kiss Tezuka, Tezuka was avenged by non other than Shia herself. Eiji had to kiss someone on the lips. Being the brutal person Shia is, she said for Eiji to choose the girl. "No! You choose for me!" Eiji had thought this through. If he choose the person, he knew it would blow his cover of who he really liked.

Shia smirked. She could see right through him. "Fine. I choose..." She scanned the large circle. Her eyes first saw Keiko looking wide eyed at her, then Sakuno blinking repeatedly. Shia shook her head at the two, they would not do. Her eyes went to Sakura who sat there looking down, her shoulders tense. No. Que, she looked pretty pissed, thinking that if Shia were to choose her, Shia might not be at school the next day.

Shia shivered with a weak smile. _'Heh... Not Que either...'_ Her gaze fell upon Miya, who had somehow come to sit next to Tezuka. Her eye twitched in dispute. She turned to the next person, Tomo. She didn't look like she'd mind, but then again, she wasn't really looking at her. Instead, her eyes were glued to the delicate boy beside her **(Hey hey hey! Watch it, Tomo...)**. Shia sweatdropped and looked to Maileiko. She looked like she was asleep, and rocking from side to side about to fall on whichever person she stops at. Like Wheel of Fortune! I guess...

She looked to the last person, which had been Mai. She was shutting and opening her eyes, trying to stay awake. Shia smiled diabolically. _'Mai... It's your turn...'_ Shia looked to Eiji with the same smile. Eiji was afraid for himself. "Mai..." She stated impishly. Mai's head shot up at her name.

"What about me?" Mai asked faultlessly. She had been spacing out for the past couple of minutes. Eiji blushed a fine shade of dark red as he looked to the small girl seated next to him. She seemed so... Inculpable... So untainted... Just then.

"Oh? Did you not hear Eiji's dare?" Fuji questioned with a smile. He had that disproportionate smile of his, which only meant he'd enjoy this pain and embarrassment from both the teens. Mai blushed a light pink, just remembering hearing the dare given to Eiji by Shia. Mai made an 'ulp' sound as she breathed silently in through her nose and back out through her nose.

_'WHY! Why does this... I mean why do these sorts of things always happen to me! First it's with spin the bottle, now the same thing that happened to Maileiko is happening to me!'_ Mai thought with a melancholy look. "Go on. We haven't got all day." Shia encouraged, even though they really couldn't see anything, only shadows.

_'Well, we might. Considering all the rain today.'_ Tezuka thought as he watched his acrobatic tennis player and the girl seated beside the boy.

Mai closed her eyes, as did Eiji. They leaned in close when their lips met in a soft and innocent kiss. It had only lasted for about ten seconds when they pulled apart, but if felt right somehow. Goose bumps covered Mai's arms and legs as the kiss ended. It made her feel somewhat warmer, even if it hadn't meant anything.

"To bad we could only see your shadows." Que cut in. Her friends knew that voice. She was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, the doors to the gym slowly creaked open.

"W-what is th-that?" Sakura and Sakuno inquired, looking at the figure in the pathway. They latched onto the nearest thing they could. Sakuno latching onto Ryoma, and Sakura clutching onto Taka's sleeve.

Que could feel Kaoru shaking furiously beside her. She could make out a few inaudible words coming from the shivering boy. Lightning flashed, Kaoru began to shake even more. The figure in the doorway turned on a flashlight that it had been holding and pointed it to it's face. Everyone screamed as they saw the hideous mongrel before them. All the wrinkles... The beast had its hair tied into a mid-high, auburn ponytail.

"Oh hush your screaming!" The savage creature growled. It took a few steps towards the large group. The savage beast was non other than the old tennis coach, Ryuzaki-sensei. **(Ryuzaki: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU LITTLE...!)** **(-Sweatdrop- Uhh... -slowly backs away- See ya!)** The tennis coach stared at the circle of kids with a cold glare and folded her arms. "Didn't you get the message?"

Everyone looked around at each other in wonder. Finally Momo spoke up, asking the question that was on everyone's mind, "What message?"

Ryuzaki-sensei's eyebrow began to twitch inhumanly. "The meeting was canceled. I had told Shia and Maileiko during Math..." Everyone's eyes went to the two girls who just smiled apprehensively as they received ice cold glares from practically everyone.

"Then again, Ryuzaki-sensei..." Tomo started with a weary look, "You should know better than to tell Shia or Maileiko anything when it's raining. I mean, when it rains, they're like mindless zombies. Same goes for 'Miss Naiveness' over there," she pointed to Mai as the flashlight was directed towards the poofy blonde haired girl. Her hair became frizzy after it got wet from the pouring rain.

"Heh... I guess you're right, Tomo. Fault on my half." Ryuzaki concluded. "Well, I guess you all aren't going anywhere until this monsoon of rain stops." Thunder pounded vigorously.

"Myah..." Mai mumbled as she walked over to her bag, trying not to trip over anything. She reached into her front pocket and pulled out a green, white and blue Mp3 player.

"Good idea, Mai!" Shia shrieked as her eyes focused and she saw Mai holding her Mp3 player and placing the earplugs in each ear. Shia rushed over to her red and black backpack and pulled out her blue and white Mp3 player. "Lucky!" Shia proclaimed.

"Is everyone going to start listening to music now!" Keiko shouted in annoyance as she heard the rummaging of backpacks and bags.

"Apparently so, Keiko." Ryuzaki smirked as she scanned the gym with the flashlight. Everyone either had a Mp3 player, a CD player, or in Momo's case, a MD player. **(Heh heh... Keiko...) **In the corner of her eye, she could see people already out of this world and in their own little ones.

Maileiko sat against the wall, listening to her classical music. She had a fascination with classical music for the longest time. She closed her eyes, and imagined the orchestra or the famous musician playing before her. Images of ballroom dancing flooded her mind. Shia on the other hand, was listening to one of her favorite American songs, 'Peaches'. She was lip-synching along with the song. Her other favorite song, 'Lucky', was also on there.

Que played her rock from her CD player. Strumming along with the music. While Tomo listened to her Christian music, as she was lip-synching along with it, Miya listened to her pop music. Sakuno sat over by Ryoma and listened to the same music from his CD player, both having their own ear piece.

Keiko took out her CD player and listened to her pop music. Her head began to bob up and down slowly to the rhythm of the music **(Sound familiar? HA!)**.

Fuji took a seat next to Maileiko, without her even noticing. Perhaps she was asleep. He listened to his classical music as he began to slowly doze off. Tezuka sat where he originally was, listening to his classical music as well. Shia was sitting next to him, that was the only thing keeping him up, was her constant moving. Everyone else listened to their music. That seemed to be the main topic on everyone's mind at the time.

In the end, most people had dozed off into a dream filled slumber, full of their hopes, wishes, and anything and everything else.

---------

An hour passed by, as the rain mellowed down a bit. It was no longer pounding like before, but it still continued on non-the-less. Everyone slowly began to awake as the loud shouting to wake up echoed throughout the gymnasium.

"Time to wake up, kids! You can head on home now!" Ryuzaki bellowed as the teens slowly got up, one by one. "Go home!" She shouted again to keep the kids going.

"We're moving!" Some people shouted back, putting their music back in their bags.

"Too bad we couldn't play any tennis after school. That sucks." Mai commented, putting her hands behind her head and walked out the doors to the scent of rainfall.

"There's always tomorrow!" Eiji piped up energetically as he walked out of the doors with Oishi by his side.

"Why must this damn rain still fall!" Maileiko shouted up to the sky, raising a fist and shaking it ruthlessly. A single roll of thunder made its way to everyone's ears, as if a sign to Maileiko.

"I hope Debra is coming to pick me up..." Miya stated as she looked to the gate. She saw a navy blue jeep there that looked just like Debra's car.

"Speak of the devil..." Shia and Que muttered in unison.

"See ya, Miya!" Some shouted as Miya slowly made her way to the jeep. Miya waved back to her friends as she climbed into the passenger's seat and enclosed herself behind the door. The navy-blue jeep sped off.

"Hey, Shia, you never told us why _you_ were hugging Kaoru this morning." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Shia looked up, hearing her name. "Ha ha ha! That's right! Well, I was just hugging him for the same reason Maileiko was. But I also had a weird dream!" They all continued to walk as Shia began her story. "Well, it started off with that Horio dude as this big green Godzilla type monster. He was being mind controlled by Mizuki, a St. Rudolphian, I think they were called. I don't even know who Mizuki is. But anyway! Horio went around the whole school premises, shooting laser beams out of his eyes that labeled anything they hit, 'Two years experience'! And so then you all," She pointed to the guys, "Were like some kind of superheros or somethin'. You all were still regulars and all, but you all had like these special powers type things. There were these moves of yours that I haven't even heard of. And yeah..." She continued on with her story as people began to branch off to leave for their respected homes.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hiya, everyone! Thanks for reading chapter four! I keep thinkin' 'bout this though... I hardly ever get any reviews. I get reviews every chapter by White Alchemist Taya, chinagirl114, and MirokuHoushi471, and I thank you all! But, I keep wonderin'... Is my story that bad...? No offense to White Alchemist Taya and chinagirl114 and MirokuHoushi471 in any way! You know what... Just read below for the things that I said to **(check author's note at the end):**

Maileiko having that dream: Yeah, it was actually a tenipuri episode. But I thought I should at least add it in.

"I don't know about you, Miya, but she can't talk for me.": Miya has her stupid moments, then again, she's almost always stupid.

Mai, Shia, and Mailieko falling asleep in Math: Shia and I are known to get all sleepy like when it rains.

_'What we gonna do! What we gonna do!'_: From 'Malibue's Most Wanted'. Keiko, Shia, and I find that movie to one of the funniest.

Maileiko and Mai's problems with truth or dare and spin the bottle: Just how I described it in the story. I spent the night at a friends' house, played spin the bottle and truth or dare, was dared to kiss that _guy_ on the lips when I didn't want to. And yeah...

Keiko and Momo's MD player: Shia and I call Keiko MD, which is short for her real name. And you'll see why it's funny later on... If you haven't already.

Shia having the dream: That was also another Tenipuri episode. And I thought Shia should have one too. **(More like she nagged me 'bout it!)**

**Editor's Note by Keiko**: THERE'S NOT ENOUGH OF ME! Make a whole chapter dedicated to ME! Just kiddin... Not really!

**Extra:**Chillax (copyrights), Keiko. If you all were wonderin' why I put what they were all listenin' to, it's because I wanted you all to get to know the characters better. I know I didn't put everyone on there, only because I figured it would be annoying. You know what? Since hardly anyone's reviewing, I'm deciding on whether to continue on without any reviews, or to just stop until I get more reviews. Making it so that the song was all next to each other... WAS NOT EASY! Huff. Huff. Huff.


	6. Counter Attack! Sasabe Once Again Part 1

Hi! My mom was making fun of the guys again! She's so heartless! Yeah... I had an idea for this chapter, then I los- I remember it now! Quick! Write down notes before I forget! -writes notes on idea- Got it! Okay, on with Chapter 4! And sorry I haven't posted in SOOOO long! I've had so much going on for me! Not to mention Track season is here and I have a flippin' DAMAGED right hand! And, guess what? I'm right-handed! So this really sucks! I'm not even allowed to run because of it! And my left-handed writing looks like a spider on crack. And thank you all who actually read my stupid little ramblings about nothingness!

Thanks to:

**Chinagirl114**- Sankyuu! I think? Anyway, that cheered me up a bit! But, it still feels good to know how you're doin' in your story. So yeah...

**MirokuHoushi471**- That's funny! And thanks!

**ying yang dragons**- YAY! A NEW REVEWER! SANKYUU SO MUCH!

**kimiko-ryu-** Yay! Another new reviewer! Strange… I thought there was another person who reviewed… Oh well! Thanks! And, Shia is just… How do I say this…? Not meaning you are or anything, but, well, Shia is just… A _sliidgit_. Standing for slutty idiotic midgit. (Shia: I AM NOT! Seriously though, I'm not people!) I kid. I kid.

The Time of Our Lives

Chapter 4- Counter Attack! Sasabe Once Again! Part One

Mai sat on her bed, leaning against her pillows separating her from the aqua blue wall. She listened to the music her and her friends created through her headphones. She strummed along with her guitar parts air-guitar style.

Although she had the music playing at a tumultuous level, she could not block out the furious screams she heard from the room beside hers. Her parents were arguing again. Over the stupidest things too.

Finally, Mai had enough of the shouting and name-calling from her parents. She rolled so that her legs went over the edge of her bed, and hopped off. Her shoes were placed by the front door, so she swung open the door to her room and made a dash for the front exit that will lead her to her sanity with her tennis bag in hand.

She grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper and quickly wrote, ­_Gone out to see Miya. Later. Love, Mai._ And left it on the coffee table. She slipped her white, pink and green Vans on and dashed out the door without a second look.

Her feet ran. Ran as fast as they could handle. Her tennis bag was slung over her shoulder as she ran to her friend Miya's house. _'Luckily, Miya doesn't live too far from me! I don't think I could run fer much longer!'_ Her feet pattered against the cold gray sidewalk without hesitation. She had left her bicycle at her dear and short friend, Miya's house.

---------------------

Keiko sat in the living room at the table supporting the laptop belonging to her mother. She had just logged off, not satisfied in her search of happiness. A high pitched yawn escaped her lips as she rotated her body to face the entrance of the seat and table, her legs swung out in front of her. _'Can I get anymore bored! This is so stupid! I KNOW! I'll call someone! Ne... But who?'_ She put her hand up to her chin as she thought about the possibilities.

"Kei," A voice called out. Keiko was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the voice of her younger brother call for her. Jarrett could tell his sister hadn't been listening to him from the beginning. "KEI!" This caught Keiko's attention.

Her head jerked up at the bellow of her annoying brother. "WHAT!" She screamed back.

"Phone!" He screamed from his recent spot on the couch. "Some guy. Momu, or somethin'." He stated with a sly smile of his own.

"MOMO!" Keiko shouted in happiness and yet correcting the mistake of her brother. She ran up to her brother and snatched the phone away from him. "Hello?" Keiko's voice becoming smoother at the last second.

"Yo, Keiko! You and your brother have _some_ relationship! Some relationship!" He repeated. "Not that I'm one to talk! Me and my siblings are just the same, if maybe on the lesser side." Momo continued on with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Keiko sat back down in her seat at the table, her head resting on her propped up left arm. A small smile played across her lips as she listened to the rambling on Momo. "Anyway! The real reason for my calling! I was on my way down to one of Echizen's friend's father's Tennis Courts! And I was thinkin' that maybe you'd like to join along! The more the merrier! More merrier indeed!" Keiko's head shot up, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Sounds great! But... I have no way of getting there..." Keiko said solemnly.

"I can come pick you up! D'ya have a bike?" Momo inquired sincerely.

"Of course! I'm not some kind of kid who was contradicted a childhood!" The short girl defended.

"Sorry! So, I'll come get'cha in..." A pause of hesitation, "Where do you live?" Keiko sweatdropped at the change of voice from the boy she was on the phone with.

There was a moment of silence as Momo waited on the other end of the line for the girl he had met only two days or so ago. His younger siblings cooed in the background saying things such as "Oooo... Takeshi's talkin' to a GIRL!" and such obscured things like, "Takeshi and..." One turns to the other, "What was her name again?" and then continues, "Keiko, sittin' in a tree!" and so on and so forth.

As Keiko checked the address of her house, her younger brother, Jarrett could hear screams and shouts coming from the phone placed next to the black laptop. Once Keiko walked back into the house, it sounded as if a war was taking place, over the phone. _'What in the hell happened!'_ She picked up the cordless black phone and, in attempt, placed it next to her ear. Bad idea. The phone came flying back to an arm reach distance.

"OWWWW! MOMO!" Keiko shouted from arm's reach, both hands now furiously gripping the phone as if it were something foreign and yelled into it. The screams and shouts abruptly stopped. Keiko pushed the phone back up to her left ear. "My address is **(LA LA LA LA!)**. Di'ya (Did ya) get that?"

"Yeah! That's not too far from here! Not at all! So I'll come get ya right now! Later!" He quickly hung up the phone once he heard Keiko reply with a goodbye of her own.

_'Wait! How'd he get my phone number in the first place!'_ Keiko realized as she went to change into regular attire.

**(Happy, Keiko? You got a LONG part!)**

------------

_'I don't think I've been this bored in forever!'_ Shia thought as she sat in the front room of her home. Her younger sister went over to a friend's house that she had just met. Her father was at work, where as her older brother... _'I think I'm gonna' die!'_

Her older brother was in the kitchen, down on his hands and knees, looking down at a piece of cereal that had fallen from his bowl. He looked about ready to pounce on it like it was his prey. Remember, Taro is in tenth grade, and he is about to attack, murder, his piece of cereal that dared to fall onto the floor.

Just as Shia stood up to go into the family room, Taro jumped and landed on top of the piece of cereal.

The dirty blonde gave him a crazed look as a small smile began to creep onto her lips, "HA HA HA HA!" Shia laughed at the stupidity of her older brother. Taro stood up and sat back down in his chair to finish his sugary bowl of cereal. Shia continued her venture into the family room to get on the computer.

As Shia turned the corner, Taro went into the other room. He came back and looked around the wall to where Shia sat at the computer. Shia had spotted her brother looking around the corner at a yard away. He quickly went back around the wall, on the opposite side of Shia.

When Shia had least expected it; her brother threw a pair of pants across the room, flying past Shia. Shia looked at the pants and then to the direction they had come from. She burst into a fit of laughter as her brother threw a jacket in the same direction. Then, a sock... Another sock... ANOTHER sock... Two more socks! And at least one more sock. Shia couldn't stop the fit of laughter bursting out from her mouth. A wallet then came flying, but hadn't landed more than five feet from where Shia sat.

Taro came out from around the corner only wearing a shirt and underwear. Shia laughed harder then before. He began to dance, in a stupidly manner. He did the disco, the Thriller **(THAT'S MY DANCE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It's the dance that goes with 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson)** and some other pretty stupid things as well. Shia could not contain her laughter at all.

The tenth grader stopped his dancing and decided to become a model. He walked around the room, and stopped in front of Shia. He pulled off his shirt and did some pretty weird things with it. His eyes went to the floor as a white sock lay there. Taro quickly grabbed the sock and shoved it in his underwear. He spotted another sock and put it in the back of his underwear, making it look like he has a tail. The laughter that came from Shia had not ceased one bit. Taro began to stroke the sock tail of his with a look of pride playing across his face.

He yanked the sock tail out from behind him and looked at it in dismay. His look of dread was replaced with a look of confusion as he patted the place where the sock tail once was. The freshman toppled over onto the ground. His left foot began to twitch.

Shia was still laughing, "HA HA! He died!" She laughed as her brother lie on the carpeted floor, twitching. "Hmmm... I wanna go on a walk. See ya, Taro!" Shia hopped up from her spot and ran back through the kitchen and into the front room, leaving her still twitching brother on the floor.

------------

"Hey, Tomo!" A short girl with hazel brown hair and orange- blonde streaks called. The tall girl with shoulder length dusty blonde hair turned around at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomo smiled as Sakura ran up to her. Tomo stood at the corner of the street she lived on. She had waited no longer then five minutes for her friend to arrive.

Sakura came up to the younger girl, "Sushi time! Sushi time! All for me! Sushi time!" She sang out. Tomo gave her diminutive friend a conspicuous look.

"Yeah... So, where's this sushi place at again?" Tomo inquired as the two girls began their trek along the streets. Tomo looked over to Sakura who's head lowered with a weak and nervous smile. A look of consternation crossed Tomo's face. "You don't remember!" Tomo practically shrieked. Her full length, black skirt flared by with the passing wind.

"Heh... Heh?" Sakura looked up into the burning blue eyes of her friend. "I forgot..." Tomo's right eye began to twitch gingerly. "But I'm sure we can stop and ask for directions!"

The acidic eyes of Tomo calmed to their regular _sweet_ nature. Sakura's breath she had been holding in let itself free as she held her right hand over her heart. "How 'bout that store?" Tomo pointed to the store beside them. Without receiving a reply, Tomo dragged the shorter girl into the store.

"Excuse us?" Tomo smiled as they walked up to the front counter.

"Wha! Huh!" The old man that just seconds ago lie asleep on the counter shot his head up. "Yes? How may I help two very beautiful young ladies such as yourselves?" He spoke kindly towards the two.

"We were wonderin' if you could possibly give us directions to the nearest Sushi Restaurant?" Sakura spoke up with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh yes! Once you walk out of this store, take a right, go down the street about three blocks, cross the street, continue down the street straight ahead of you for two blocks, take a right, and there it'll be!" The kind old man smiled.

Tomo and Sakura smiled and bowed as they spoke in unison, "Thank you!" And with that, they ran out of the store.

The two friends continued their saunter with the directions the old man had provided. "Two friends, goin' to get some well deserved Sushi! YES!" Sakura shouted as she pumped her fist into the air. Tomo smiled and continued on without a look back.

---------

_'UGH! They're at it again!'_ Maileiko thought with a look of annoyance. Once again, her parents were fighting over the most trivial matters.

She sat in front of the computer screen, as she turned up the volume. Her headphones were her only sanctuary right now. Even though she had been in the basement level and her parents were in their room on the level above on the other side of the house. "Can't they go a day without fighting!" Maileiko whispered harshly.

She stopped her music and threw off her headphones. "Ten percent of my life is what happens to me. The other ninety percent is how I react to it all. I always understood that saying, but I guess my life is just screwed up." She stood up and walked out of the bedroom she was in. She walked up the stairs and down the short hallway leading to the front door.

Maileiko quickly and frustratingly picked up a blue spiraled notebook and a green ball point pen. She scribbled down the words _Gone out. Be home when you guys are done fighting. _Her feet slipped into their warm threshold called shoes as she swung open the front door and slammed it shut behind her. Tears threatened to spill from her now bright green eyes.

Her feet took her passed the two large and fully bloomed Sakura trees and out of sight of her house. She had planned on running to the park that she remembered playing at as a small child. When she was determined to get someplace with running, she was faster than anyone would believe. That's how she felt at the moment.

Once she arrived to the playground, she slowed to a stride. There were no children playing or even there. It was empty. She remembered the last time she was here. It was right before her family and her friends were going to move back to America. But she had come alone. Only she had met someone there. Although she knew she had made friends with someone there the first time she went, she could not remember who he was or what he looked like. All she knew was that he was a year older than she was, and he had a little brother.

**Flashback**

A small girl sat on top of the jungle gym at the age of six, swinging her legs back and forth. Her mid-back length golden blonde hair was tied into two braids on either sides of her head. Her older brothers were on the elsewhere, doing their own things.

The eldest one was reading a good fantasy novel on the bench, while the other was shooting some hoops on the basketball courts. The small girl smiled and waved to her eldest brother who'd always look up from his book to check on how his baby sister was doing every once in awhile.

The young girl put her body through the space between the bars, and hung upside down like a chimp. She swung her body back and forth, with a look of boredom. _'I wants somebody to play wit me! I don't want to bother Akira... He's reading like he always does. And Shinji over there's playing basketball. Always playin' some kinda sport.'_ The scanty girl sighed.

From her upside down position, she spotted two boys about the same age as herself. Her bright blue eyes brightened even more, if that was possible. _'YAY! Someone to play with! Wait... What if they don't want to play with me...?' _She turned to look at Akira, her brother who sat there and continued to read. _'Oh well! If they don't want to play, then, suits them!'_

She hopped down from her hanging spot and started to jog over to her oldest brother, "Akira! Can I go see if those boys wants to plays! Please!" She begged.

Her older brother could only smile as he watched his baby sister beg, "It's fine with me, Maileiko. Just don't scare them." He chuckled lightly. Maileiko's smile grew wide as she jogged off towards the two boys.

Shinji caught sight of his baby sister running over to two boys and smiled. _'I've taught her well!' _He thought and went back to dunking the ball into the hoop.

Maileiko had gotten at least a yard away when she slowed to a stroll. Her shoulders were tense as she leaned back into them. The one that looked youngest of the two looked up to see Maileiko slowly walking over. As soon as she saw the two boys spot her, she stopped in her tracks.

The eldest of the two boys stood up and walked over to her, a sweet smile playing across his lips the whole time. The youngest one followed behind, with a hopeful look. Maileiko just stood there as the boy with light brown hair down to his jaw line and sweet smile walked up to her girlish figure.

Maileiko blinked a few times as the boy came up to her. "Hello there." His smile never faltering. The younger one came up behind him and looked around the older one to see the girl. A smile grew on Maileiko's face as she looked at the boy before her. "I'm (blank blank), and this," He moves to the side to show the younger boy, "is my younger brother, (blank blank). What's your name?" He extended out his hand for her to shake.

Maileiko giggled as she took the boy's hand and shook it, "My name's Maileiko Tachibana! Good to meet ya!" She turned to the younger one, "Hello!"

The smaller boy smiled slightly. "Hi." He said bashfully. He looked to his older brother who continued to smile.

"Would you like to play with us, Maileiko-chan?" The smiling boy questioned tilting his head to the side. Maileiko's eyes sparkled as she nodded furiously.

**End Flashback**

_'What were their names again?'_ Maileiko thought as she climbed onto the jungle gym. _'Oh well. They're probably long gone by now.'_ Sadness overwhelmed her as she sat in the same position she had years before.

Another memory came flooding back to her as she sat there, swaying back and forth.

**Flashback**

Maileiko was at the park sitting under the Sakura blossoms. Her mom had come with her this time, but she was someplace else. The small had her knees pulled close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was resting on her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

She felt a hand touch her neatly parted braided head. Her head slowly rose up as she sniffed, the outlines of tears streaked down her cheeks. Her now bright green eyes made contact with aqua ones filled with worry.

"Maileiko-chan, what's wrong?" The usually smiling boy asked, concern etched in his features.

"(Blank)... We're moving back to America..." Maileiko stated placing her head back onto her knees. Another set of hands placed themselves on her left shoulder. While yet another pair set themselves on her back. She looked up to see the smiling boy still standing before her with shocked eyes. The younger brother with his hands on her shoulders, worry present. And the boy she had recently met a year ago with the strange white hair.

"You can't go, Maileiko!" The youngest boy cried out, clutching her sleeve. The boy with the white hair kept his hands planted on her back, in an effort to comfort her.

"It wouldn't feel right if you left!" The boy with white hair spoke melancholy. The usually smiling boy stared in consternation. He was speechless.

"Why aren't you saying anything, brother! You of all people can't allow her to leave!" The youngest one cried out in anger as his grasp on her sleeve tightened. But the older boy just stood there, watching in awe.

"(Blank)-kun..." She looked to the younger boy, "I have no choice. But can we all make a promise?" Maileiko smiled warmly, drawing the stunned boy from his daze. The boys looked at her oddly and waited to hear her proposal. "Let's promise that one day, we'll all meet again. Hopefully sometime in the near future." Maileiko's smile warmed up even more. The three boys looked at her strangely then hugged her.

"We promise!" The three shouted as a tear or so rolled down each one of their faces.

**End Flashback**

"I had the chance... And I blew it..." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled for no particular reason up to the shining skies.

---------

Que sat on her couch as she watched the television set. She was almost literally bored out of her mind. None of her friends were home. They all had plans! Que was half way between dreamland and the place you people call 'reality'.

For some strange reason, she decided to go for a jog. Which is most unlike Que. She wondered what had gotten into her all of a sudden **(Yeah... Me too! )**. During her thought process, she figured that she'd jog in search of the mall.

With a shrug, she headed out the door. _'Let's see... What were those directions Sakuno gave me?'_ She thought, then shrugged once more, _'Doesn't matter, they wouldn't be right anyway.'_ She let out a sigh and began her trudge in a random direction.

---------

"Hey, Bozer-ollie-os!" Miya smiled warmly to her immense black Labrador. Her hazelnut locks fell over her face and glasses as she looked down to Bo, her dog. The American girl sat on the velvet-covered couch. Her black T-shirt with the label _I love anime_ in bold white kanji characters framed her body.

"Bozer-ollie-os! Come here, Bo!" Her bird chirped out, mimicking the chestnut-eyed girl. The black and white feathered bird was in his cage, placed in the dining room.

Miya pushed her fingers through the roots of her hair, pulling the locks out of her eyesight and to the side of her pale face. Her other hand occupying the black dog's fur-filled head. A bell rang out through the house signaling the arrival of someone at the front door.

"Hello?" The bird called out again. The black and white bird had a colossal sized vocabulary. Miya sat up from her seat on the couch and strode over to the large white and blue door. She had somewhat of difficulty of passing by the dog that blocked the already small pathway between the couch and the coffee table.

The door swung open to reveal the backside of a longhaired blonde puffball. "MAI!" Miya cried in delight as she blonde girl turned with a small smile. The shorter of the two girls, being Miya, jumped onto the other, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Yallo, Miya-kun! I came by to see if you wanted to go down to the courts and practice!" Mai choked out. Miya let go of her friend in an instant. She gave her usual sparkling smile. Mai returned it with her usual 'not a care in the world' grin.

"Get out while you can..." The bird whispered in a scarce tone. Its voice had changed from the last thing it said. Mai looked around the corner to where the bird was.

"I swear... That bird gives me the creeps sometimes..." Mai stated with a shiver; emphasizing her declaration. The other girl chuckled and turned around, heading back into the house.

"Hold on for a sec, 'kay?" The short girl disappeared around the corner as Mai stepped into the old-fashioned Japanese style home. She could hear some inchoate noises coming from down the hall as she played with Bo. It sounded like the tossing of objects and rummaging of storage space.

_'I think Miya's having some difficulties...'_ Mai sweatdropped as a nervous smile played across her lips. Miya came out into the front room holding her black and blue Nike product tennis bag.

"Debra! I'm going out with Mai! Is that alright?" Miya called throughout the house.

The older blonde woman came out from hallway. "Where are you going? Would you like me to give you a ride?" She offered with a weak smile.

"It's alright, Debra. I brought my bike with me. But, yeah, we're going to the tennis courts." Mai claimed with her 'not a care in the world' smile.

"Oh, alright then. Have fun." She turned to Miya, "Be home before dark, Miya." She smiled again to the younger girls. Miya shoved Mai out the front door with a small wave to Debra.

"LET'S GO!" They shouted in unison as they ran down the pathway to where Mai's turquoise and black bicycle was propped up and waiting.

------

"Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May. Boy you make me feel so hot. Like a small butterfly, like a bird in the sky. Feels like a star that I'm not." Shia sang to herself as she walked down the long street way. Her hands shoved into her coat pockets, as her stride down the pathway through the park was not overlooked.

The Sakura pedals glided past her, flowing with the wind. Her braid whipped around on her back as the wind blew beyond her gait frame. A familiar figure stood a few yards away. She could only see the left side of the boy that she had seen a day ago. His golden brown locks whipping around his smooth face, allowing her only glimpses of the oval frames resting on his nose. His usual stoic expression visible as he turned to face her. A small and intangible gasp escaped her rosy lips as a light blush crept up to her cheeks.

"H-Hello, Tezuka-senpai!" Shia flinched as she used the term _senpai_. She hated those exalting formalities and honorifics. Nevertheless, she smiled and jogged up to the phlegmatic captain with a slight wave.

"Why'd you call me 'Tezuka-_senpai_'?" His eyebrow raised as he looked down to the shorter girl. "Didn't I already tell you referring to me with my first or last name is acceptable?" Tezuka stared down at her a moment longer and turned to begin walking once again.

Shia blinked a few times then smiled eminently, her teal-blue eyes twinkling in the effulgent sun as she stared after the boy. Her legs began to move, and they deftly quickened their pace to catch up to Tezuka.

The two teens strolled side-by-side down the long pathway surrounded by Sakura trees on each side. _'I feel so warm... But a good kind of warmth...'_ Shia thought with a serene smile. A Sakura pedal fell onto her nose as she stared cross-eyed at the small pink pedal. _'That would be my nose. Get off you stupid little-!'_ She began to blow, hoping the pedal would just fly away. A hand then reached out and gently plucked the pedal off of her light pink nose. Shia could feel heat rising up in her face as she saw whom the hand was connected to. **(It was Santa Claus!)** The hand belonged to none other than the taller boy with glasses that stood beside her. **(Awe... How cute.)** "Heh, thanks, Nimi-kun!" Shia grinned widely.

"Nimi-kun?" Tezuka once again raised his eyebrow, ever so slightly. Shia nodded rapidly.

"Nimi, from Ku_nimi_tsu. Get it?" She walked ahead, her hands tied together, swinging behind her back. Her feet stopped as she turned around with a glistening grin. Tezuka's facial expression diverted back to its usual apathetic look. The two continued their stroll together.

------

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG DUNG DING!_ The doorbell chimes rung throughout the house.

"I've got it!" A girl with pink and black gym shorts that said "Wild Child" on the back called out as she ran to the front door. She swung the door open to reveal a boy with raven black hair and wide smile. "Hey, Momo!"

"Hey, Keiko! Ready to go?" He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, his yellow shirtsleeve falling to his shoulder.

"Yeah! Hold on though!" She turned to run back inside the house and slipped on her black and pink tennis shoes. Her tennis gear bag lay on the steps right next to the shoe line up. "BYE, MOM! RON! STUPID JARRETT!" She shouted and ran out the door as her brother began to respond with an insult back at her.

Momo sweatdropped at the shorter girl with the bright blue v-neck shirt, hopping onto his bike, "Just jump on. D'ya mind riding on the pegs?" Keiko gave him a deadpan look. Momo just blinked as he noticed her facial expression hadn't changed. "What?"

"I have a bike! Remember!" Keiko stomped off to the garage. A bright and vibrant pink crossed the taller boy's face from embarrassment. Keiko's bright blue T-shirt was the first thing Momo had seen as the black hair flew past him at a medium speed. This shook the teen from his daze, and the realization of the blue and black blur being Keiko hit him full force. He took off after her, catching up a moment later.

"D'ya even know where we're headed?" Momo questioned with a knowing, impish smirk. Keiko slowed her pedaling; and slowed to a stop. _'Damn! He got me.'_ She thought with a look of distaste. Momo pedaled on, believing Keiko would follow after. He began to sing his usual bike songs, hearing the movement of bicycle pedals behind him coming up close.

The two of them pedaled down the hill and towards the small bicycle lane between the wall and uninhabited streets, at the moment.

------

_'I am so FRIGGAN LOST!'_ Que ran down the street, towards the silent sound of a stream. _'Jog, jog, jog I go. Fog, fog, fog I see not.'_ **(I did that on PURPOSE peoples!)** Her mind sang, as her eyes shut for a moment. In that brief moment, her body collided with that of another. The two bodies tumbled down the hill, wrapped up together.

A passerby saw the couple rolling down the hill and smiled. "What a cute couple. I wish my boyfriend would do that with me." The girl pouted off as the two rolling figures came close to reaching the damp, level ground. Que ended up on her back; her eyes squeezed tightly closed. The short sound of a hiss made its way to her ears; her eyes shooting open to stare into those that resembled a viper's.

The two continued rolling down the slanted hill. Que's white shirt getting mud imprinted on her backside. She and her rolling companion came to a halt as they rolled right into the silent stream at the foot of the hill.

"Pssspp!" Que squirted the water out of her mouth, into the freezing cold stream, making her look like a water fountain. The other spurred their head as a hissing sound reached Que's ears. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the boy wearing a blank tank top, white shorts, and finally a green bandanna to complete the ensemble. _'Oh God! It's_ him She thought with a stunned expression as the boy before her turned to her with the same look. His face then became a very pretty shade of red as he quickly turned away. A look of confusion took place on the red haired girl's face, which in an instant turned to a look of anger. "Oh! I see how it is! Just because it's _me_, you turn away in disgust! Gee... Thanks a bunch, Viper!" She didn't even seem to notice that his boxers **(Shia: GREEN!) (Tomo: How do you know?) (Shia: Smirking I have my ways…) **were clearly visible, them being the reason he turned away.

The boy, apparently nicknamed Viper, turned at the sound of the nickname he hated so much. But, he didn't yell or give her a cold look. He simply pointed to her shirt that soaked through and clung to her skin. It could be seen that she wasn't wearing a very thick bra. She looked down and realization struck her.

_"Oh damnit!"_ She said in English as she quickly wrapped her arms around her chest, in attempt to cover herself. She felt naked in a crowd of perverted monks. **(CoughMirokufromcoughInuyashacough)**

---------

"Ryoma-sama!" That high-pitched and very annoying voice rang out as two girls with large handbags ran towards the freshman Regular and the boy trio consisting of Katchiro, Katsuo, and the one and only Unibrow Man, Horio. The boy with the white cap didn't turn to the voice in which called out his name. Why should he? After waiting so long for the two girls to arrive.

"He-hello, Ryoma-kun..." A shy voice gently whispered behind the young tennis prodigy. **(You don't understand how hard that was for me to type!)** He turned to the voice he waited to come. A girl with red hair in two neatly parted braids and pink eyes stood there, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Ryoma smirked, as he pulled down his cap, like usual.

Sakuno noticed he was wearing the same attire as he had the first time she met him. "Sakuno-chan!" The girl with pigtails ran up next to the two, disrupting their special moment! **(Shia: -Hits author- Just get on with it!)** **(-Clears throat- Anyway...)** "Stop trying to keep Ryoma-sama all to yourself!" As the retarded one kept rambling on, Ryoma walked away carrying his Tennis bag over his shoulder.

_'Ryoma-kun...'_ Sakuno looked after him with a saddened look as the girl beside her meandered on about Ryoma.

The boy trio following after him, as well as Tomoko, Sakuno was left rooted in her spot staring at the five. Then realizing that she needn't watch from a distance of the retreating figures. She jogged to catch up, her separate braids bobbing upon her back. _'I hope things will become better for us all…'_ As she thought this, visions of Shia, Maileiko, Mai, Keiko, Miya, Tomo, Sakura, and Que all together and happy with the Seishun Regulars raced through her mind.

------

Author's Note: Sorry it took SOOOOOOO long to flippin' post! I've gone through so many strange happenings since I last updated! OH! OH! I got a MySpace! To view it, go to my profile! Anyway… My hand is STILL flippin' injured! And I injured it before Spring Break (March 23)! Damn nerve damage! Anyway! Only three more weeks left of school! That's what my Social Studies teacher told me, anyways. I got _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ last Saturday! I LOVE IT! YAY RENO! YAY VINCENT! YAY CLOUD! Hee hee! That's it for Part One! Review! See ya'll next time!

Chapter five (Not really):

Shia: I am Shia. The Queen of New York.

Not really…

But I can lie! For my dreams' sake!

Kon: I am Kon. Short for King of New York.

Not really…

Shia: I am NOT MARRIED TO KON! I would NEVER cheat on Tezuka! Well… Not more than once anyway…

Maileiko: -rolls eyes- Riiiiiight… What about my Gatorade bottle at track? And that one- -Shia shoves a sock in her mouth-

Tomo: -shocked face- Shia, what!

Maileiko: Like I said before: You sliggit…

Kon: What's so wrong with me!

Tomo, Shia, Maileiko: EVERYTHING!

And so the day was saved…

-Crashing in the background, ripping is heard.-

…Kind of…


End file.
